Conceptional Thinking
by forever is never forever
Summary: Eric becomes human for one night as a surprise gift for Sookie. However, the gift keeps on giving as Sookie soon finds out. E/S
1. Surprise!

I'm not going to say much here because I don't want ruin the surprise of the first chapter. Enjoy and thanks a ton to my beta RubySun03 for all her help!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the lovely Charlaine Harris. I just borrow her characters to play with for a bit.

_--_

_I sat out on my porch, enjoying the warmth of a Louisiana summer night. I had just gotten off work a little while ago. After grabbing a shower and a bite to eat, I settled myself down on one of the rockers. Eric wasn't home yet, as indicated by the empty parking area. It was around one, so he'd be home in about an hour or so. _

_We'd been together now for nearly a year and a half. I had finally separated the influence of the bond I shared with Eric from my true feelings for him. I'd come to realize that the bond only enhanced what I felt for him. And that was love, with other feelings thrown in the mix of course. But I truly loved him and he loved me. So four months ago we made it official. Eric proposed on our one year anniversary, and not even a week later he had whisked me away to New Hampshire for a long weekend. There were still only a handful of states that recognized vamp-human marriage. Louisiana wasn't one of them._

_It was the first time I had ever visited the Northeast. The landscape was beautiful. Our hotel, which was more like a bed and breakfast, sat right by a crystal clear lake. I had dipped my toes in the chilly water while sitting on one of the docks. We were surrounded by tall pine and evergreen trees. The air was crisp and clean. We held the wedding at a small, white chapel that sat at the base of a ginormous mountain. An old brass bell hung in the steeple. The interior was just as beautiful as the landscape outside. Cream colored walls with golden trim and wondrous stained glass decorated the inside. It was a small ceremony, but with all of the traditional trimmings. It was a twilight wedding, of course. I had a snowy white dress, with intricate embroidering and eyelet design. A gorgeous bouquet of white and red roses accented my dress. _

_Our guest list was pretty short. The only human who was invited was Tara, but she couldn't make it. JB's mother was ill and they didn't have anyone to watch over their little one, who had been less than a year old at the time. But Jason was there for me as my only family and he walked me down the aisle. Pam and Amelia were our witnesses. Other guests included Sam and even Eric's sire, Appius Livius Ocella, who popped in for an hour or two to congratulate us as well. It was the first time I'd ever met him. He was quite intimidating, but I suppose he was somewhat like Eric, once you got to know him, he wasn't too bad. Or he could be that formidable, who's to say. I know I can't. _

_I had wondered if my great-grandfather knew I had gotten married. I'd like to believe he did, but I will never know for sure. Claude, my fae cousin who I'd assumed elected to stay in our world when my Great-grandfather closed the portals, didn't show up. Not that I expected him to. We had never really been that close and I hadn't seen him since that one day on my porch._

_After our ceremony we had a small reception in the dining room of the hotel. Afterward, Eric and I retreated to the honeymoon suite. No sooner was the door closed, then my lovely wedding dress was in a pile on the ground. Eric's tuxedo didn't last very long either. All I can say is, married hanky-panky is even better than I ever thought it would be._

_The long night was wearing on me, so I finished reminiscing and headed back inside. Eric wasn't home yet, but I recalled him saying he was going to have a late night at work. I went into the spare bedroom and again moved all of the things out of the closet. Bending down, I pulled the trap door up so it would be ready for Eric in the early morning. _

_Eric had insisted that we move into his house in Shreveport, but I wouldn't have it. I couldn't leave my house. I knew Jason wouldn't want to move back here, so if we did move the house would have to be sold. Gran would have turned in her grave if I had let the family home be sold. I think she'd haunt me forever if I were to let it happen. It's been in our family for more than a hundred and fifty years now and it was going to stay that way. I drilled that fact into Eric's sometimes thick head. Anyhow, I had to make some compromises in order to stay in my house. Eric wanted to add another addition to it as well as make the master bedroom lightproof and a bit bigger. He had no interest in resting in the little hidey hole that Bill had built. And so a week after we came back from New Hampshire, there were contractors out to the house. For the duration of the construction, we'd had to sleep upstairs. Thankfully, I still had the box air conditioner Amelia had bought up there. With the help of Jason, I moved all the furniture to the upstairs bedroom. _

_For weeks now, there had been six or seven men working on the master bedroom at any given time. Eric wanted to redo the bathroom and put in central air as well, but I had to draw the line somewhere. I don't mind change, but I prefer gradual change. I was altering a house that hadn't been remodeled in at least fifty years. The house that had always looked the same my entire life. I told Eric that project would have to wait until the following summer. The whole process had been a bit overwhelming. But, I kept telling myself that it was a stepping stone for our new life together. That little notion didn't help when I found out that the project would take longer than expected. Thankfully though, they'd now moved on to the addition. It was going to be Eric's office. But, it would be another month or so until everything was completely finished. That meant, the walls needed to be painted and wallpapered, the wood floors re-paneled, and all the debris cleaned up. It was going to be a long month. _

_I left the spare bedroom and headed into my bathroom. I went in, washed my face,and brushed my teeth and hair. When I'd finished my nightly bathroom rituals, I went upstairs and changed into a comfy but cute nightie and slid under the cool crisp sheets. Snuggling in, I got comfortable and sent a goodnight text to Eric, 'Going to bed. See you tomorrow.' _

_Eric called back within a few seconds, _"Goodnight lover. I have a surprise for you in the morning."

"Oh, well I can't wait to find out what it is," I said excitedly.

"Sleep well." Eric replied, his voice serene, "Love you."

"Love you too," I hung up and set my phone on the nightstand.

_Sometime much later, I felt Eric slip into bed. I mumbled a "hello" before falling back into my deep sleep. _

_The following morning I awoke with the feeling that something was slightly off. My mind was still groggy, but I knew Eric's kiss when I felt it. Hmm, it must be earlier than I thought. Eric deepened the kiss as he rolled over on top of me. He pulled my unwanted garment over my head and tossed it away. Eric knew me well, and knew what my body liked even more. Sex was most definitely one of them. He kissed his way down my neck and stopped at my breasts. Nipping and sucking, Eric was painstakingly deliberate in his attentions. His lips left my breasts and were soon kissing and teasing my inner thighs on their way to even more pleasurable endeavors. Soon his silky tongue was wrapped around my nub, tugging at it slightly. I jerked as the first waves of pleasure rippled through my body. His tongue slipped inside of me and I was soon seeing stars. _

_Eric kissed his way back up my torso and reached my lips. I wrapped my fingers around the edge of his silky boxers, and in one quick motion they were gone. Slowly I glided my hand over his manhood which Eric enjoyed, as indicated by his long moan. I continued to reciprocate the intense pleasure he had given me. However, Eric stopped me as he positioned himself in front of me. He crashed his lips onto mine and claimed me. Even though I knew to expect his size by now, I still gave a gasp whenever I felt him first inside me. We locked eyes, as he pulled out, only to immediately thrust back in again. I moaned a little louder and dug my nails deep into his back every time Eric reentered. He slowed his pace, drawing out each movement. I was teetering on the edge of pure ecstasy. Eric was too. And with one more thrust, I was screaming Eric's name as I reached the peak of bliss. Eric's climax came not a minute after, all the while grunting something in his archaic tongue. I waited for him to bite me, but his fangs never pierced my skin. _

_We disentangled ourselves and I rolled over on my stomach. Eric propped his head up with his arm as he lay on his side. He gave me sly smile. _

"Why didn't you bite me?" I asked, still surprised.

"Are you upset I didn't?" he replied.

_I shook my head, _"No, it's just weird that you didn't. That's all."

_Eric merely shrugged. I looked over to the little digital alarm clock that sat on the nightstand. Much to my distress, it read 9:24 AM. I couldn't believe I didn't realize how late it was. I sat up quickly, my heart racing. Eric watched my jostling with puzzlement. It was mid-morning already and the sun was fully up. Thankfully, my curtains were drawn, but it was still dangerous for Eric to be out. Even the smallest ray could cause long-lasting injuries._

"It's morning! Get up so I can get you in the hidey hole!" I shouted frantically, images of Rhodes replaying in my mind.

"Not today," he replied, looking quite calm.

"What do you mean, 'not today'?" I asked, lost.

_Eric stretched with a big ol' smirk on his face, _"Today the sun won't harm me, because for today, I am human."

_He said it like he was telling me his address. I sat there with my mouth agape. He grinned, quite pleased with himself, _"Surprise."

"How?" I asked, unable to form a more complex question.

"I appealed to several witch allies and they were able to cast a spell. I didn't think it was entirely possible. I severely underestimated them," Eric explained.

_Amelia would not like to hear of that. I'd have to call her and ask her about this, but that was for a different time and place. My focus back on what was going on right now. _

"Why? I mean, I'm sure the...ah procedure was dangerous to some extent," I said.

"It was," Eric said frankly, "But, I remembered that you said you would never be able to wake up with me in the morning," he paused and kissed me softly, "I knew it would make you happy and I want to make you happy."

_I started to get choked up and the tears began to fall. I was so overwhelmed with happiness and touched that Eric would do this for me. I continued to sob my tears of joy. Eric looked concerned upon seeing me weeping. Being human meant we didn't have a blood bond, and without it, he was unsure of what I felt. _

"Have I don't something wrong?"

"No, no...far from wrong," I sniffled, "You've given me a lot of wonderful gifts over the years, but this is by far the best."

"I'm honored I could bring such joy to you," Eric said softly as he caressed my cheek.

"So how long will you be human for exactly?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

_Eric pulled me into his arms, _"Until dusk."

"And then one minute you're human and the next you're not?"

"No, it takes longer than that. This type of spell is kind of vague, but the witches said I won't change back prematurely," Eric assured me, "But, around dusk I'll have to go to sleep because the transition takes a full day."

"That's good," I replied.

_I laid my head on his bare chest, listening contently to his heart beat and watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. Eric kept me close in a warm embrace, as he mindlessly drew little designs on my back with his fingers. Every now and again, Eric would place a light kiss on my forehead. He then let go of me and got out of bed. With some caution in his step, he approached the window. Eric drew the curtains open, baring it all to my back yard. I'm glad I don't have any neighbors that live close by. He squinted his eyes in the morning sun, but still basked in the warm light. He sighed contently. _

"I forgot how brilliant the colors are," he murmured, "So vivid."

"Well yeah, as a vampire the sun is like your mortal enemy," I replied.

"As a mortal right now, the sun is far from my enemy," Eric grinned.

_He came back over to the bed and kissed me lightly on the lips. _

"I want to go outside," he said, excitement in his voice.

"Let's go then," I replied.

_Eric sprinted out of the room still in the buff. I quickly grabbed a tank top and as I ran down the steps I pulled my shorts up. While I passed through the kitchen I noticed on the calendar that it was the first day of summer. I wondered momentarily if Eric had planned it so we'd have the longest day of the year together. I didn't doubt that he did. We ran out through the back porch, the door slamming behind us. Eric held my hand in his as we trotted barefoot over the warm ground. He inhaled deeply before giving me a brilliant smile. The sweet aroma of dahlia, roses, calla lilies danced through the air. The familiar scent of lavender mixed in the fragrant breeze. It was a beautiful, but typically hot and humid day. I could feel the sweat beading on my nose and the back of my neck. Eric's body glistened in the balmy sun. He didn't seem to mind though. He looked around as if he'd never been in my backyard before. And it was true, it looked completely different at night. _

_We walked around the property. Eric admired all of the flowers around the house. He periodically stopped and inspected a flower bed. They were Gran's pride and joy and I was very diligent with their upkeep. Bright red roses and huge hummingbird plants were scattered throughout the garden. We crossed through the woods that connected my house to the cemetery and Bill's house. It was significantly cooler here, which was a nice break from the hot sun. Our feet dragged along in the dark, soft dirt causing it to get stuck between our toes. Eric's head turned left and right, absorbing the raw nature around him. I noticed that he had gotten a bit of sun on the tops of his shoulders. It wasn't much, but it was just odd to see Eric with a sunburn._

_ Tired from walking, we ended up under a particularly shady patch in the woods. Eric's arm was loosely slung around me. _

"I'm sure you've thought about this," Eric began, "So, what have you wanted to do with me during the day that you couldn't before?"

"Well, we can't go out and about, since you're well known around here," I said, "But, I didn't want us to go out to a movie or something like that anyway. We can do that whenever. I don't know, I just wanted to do silly things like wake up with you next to me and sit on the couch and watch tv. I really wanted to see what you looked like in the daylight. I never expected to do any of it, but I would dream I could. I didn't think even in my wildest imagination that you'd become human."

"I can assure you Sookie, you're not dreaming," he said as he kissed me.

_I deepened our kiss as Eric's hands worked on the button of my shorts. He worked them off, as he kissed me harder. My tank top soon joined my shorts somewhere off in the woods. Eric kissed his way down the middle of my chest. He took my hard nipple into his mouth and bit it slightly. I let out a little moan. His lips didn't linger long, they were soon on top of mine again. I gasped into the kiss when I felt his long fingers slide into me. They glided faster and faster, in and out with ease. His fingers were soon replaced by his manhood in one fluid motion. I was already close when Eric entered me. A few torturously drawn out thrusts later and I was seeing flying colors. _

_He kept going, his speed picking up. I moaned louder and louder with each reentry. I could feel Eric was close. I was too. He whispered sweet nothings in a twist of English and old Swedish. I'd come to know what some of them meant. We kissed feverishly. With another thrust, I was riding an intense wave of pleasure. Eric came to his climax while I was still feeling the aftershocks. _

"You're beautiful, Sookie," Eric said softly.

"You're not too bad yourself," I said with a grin.

_Eric laughed, _"I love you."

"I love you too," I replied.

_I sat up, dirt covered. Outside, middle-of-the-day sex was one of our more interesting escapades. Eric kissed me, trying to pull me back down. I laughed, but I pulled him up instead and we both stood up. I looked around for my clothes. They were a couple yards away. I dressed, sort of. My clothes were on, but that was about it. Nothing buttoned or zipped. We made our way, hand-in-hand, back to the house. I was careful to not track dirt in. Eric was too._

_ And into the shower we went. Letting the warm water run over us, I ran a soapy hand over Eric's chest and down his torso. He worked his fingers through my hair with the sweet smelling shampoo. We took longer in the shower than I thought we would, but I came out thoroughly clean, as did Eric. After drying each other off with big fluffy towels, we stood in the bathroom kissing, the towels wrapped around our bodies. _

_Eric's stomach growled. He looked surprised to hear the noise. But, he hadn't forgotten it, _"I must be hungry."

"Well, I have a thousand years of culinary innovation to catch you up on," I grinned.

_I threw on a floral printed sundress. Eric decided to just go with jeans. After dressing, we headed downstairs. I sat Eric down at the kitchen table and headed over to the fridge. I poured us some iced tea. I set the glass in front of Eric and explained that he might want to add sugar to it. He nodded and took a sip. I then gave him a taste from my glass, since I like my tea sweet. After a moment of deliberation, Eric determined he liked his tea unsweetened. _

"That is too sweet," Eric said, a little disgusted.

"That's how we make it in the South," I shrugged, "Why don't you try a Coke. They're in the fridge."

_He gazed into the fridge and soon pulled out a can of Coke. Eric's inner foodie was coming out. I heard the familiar gush of carbonated air escaping the can. I watched from the stove as Eric took his first sip of soda. I couldn't help but laugh at the face he made. He grimaced slightly with distaste. It must've been the carbonation and the acidity of the soda. Eric set the can down with a loud clunk. _

"I take it you're not a fan," I commented.

"No...," Eric said, smacking his lips, "There are bubbles and they're exploding. It's very weird."

"It's the carbonation," I said.

"I'll stick with the unsweetened tea," Eric said decisively.

"I'll give you coffee to try later," I said.

_Eric nodded, _"I've heard it's good."

"Well, like everything else that depends on who you hear it from," I replied.

_I pulled Gran's cookbook out of the little shelf unit she had in the corner of the kitchen. It was part of a wedding present from her sister. In the margins were Gran's additions and alterations to the recipes. And stuck between the pages were slips of paper of additional recipes. It was well used and stained and I cherished it. I flipped through the pages, trying to figure out what to make Eric. Normally, for lunch I'd just make a sandwich. But, PB and J wouldn't cut it today. Eric needed to experience Southern cooking at its finest. Of course, at its finest would have been if Gran made the dish. My kitchen magic is pretty darn good though. It helps that I follow directions well too, but, I'm no Paula Deen that's for sure. _

_I picked out some of my favorite dishes that Gran would make. Her biscuits were legendary and were just to die for. I would always try to sneak one, but Gran always knew. I double checked to make sure I had all the ingredients on hand for what I wanted to prepare. Thankfully, I did. I slung an apron over my neck and got down to business. Pulling out all of the ingredients, I got to mixing, stirring, and chopping. I had all of the burners going and the oven on. The chicken sizzled in the oil, while the greens boiled in the pot next to it. I ran from the counter to the stove to the sink and then back to the stove. Eric's eyes followed me around the kitchen. A grin played across his face as he watched me with amusement. _

"Are you like this often when you cook?" he asked, sipping his tea.

"No, not at all," I chuckled, "I don't usually take so much time for the little details. But today I want it to be perfect."

"I wouldn't know the difference," Eric pointed out.

"True, but I would," I replied.

_Eric got up from his seat and peered over my shoulder, _"What are you making?"

"Gran's own fried chicken, greens, and biscuits. They're some of my favorites," I said, as I flipped the crispy golden chicken.

"It smells delicious," he said after a deep breath.

"I'm almost done," I told him.

"Take your time," he replied.

_Eric continued to poke around the kitchen while I finished up. Plating the food, he came back over to the table. I topped off our glasses, before settling down to eat. Eric picked up the fork and knife, looking a little confused. _

"You don't need to use a fork and knife for this," I said.

"Oh, good because I never used them before," Eric replied, relieved.

_ He picked the chicken and took a bite. Eric chewed it carefully and as he did his eyes lit up. He grabbed the fork and stabbed some of the savory greens. I offered him some honey and molasses to put on the biscuit. Eric dipped his finger in both and decided he liked the honey more. Spreading it onto biscuit, he took a bite out of the flaky dough. _

_He was halfway done by the time I started eating. I had spent most of my time watching Eric eat, appreciating his hunger. And when I was finished, Eric had already helped himself to another plateful. We sat pleasantly full and content. He stood up and collected the plates. I got up and prepared the coffee pot for later. I could heard Eric washing the dishes while I filled the coffee filter. Setting the coffee pot to start in a few hours, I turned around and was greeted by a kiss._

"Thank you for lunch," he said, breaking the kiss.

"You're very welcome," I said happily.

"What do you do when you're home during the day?" Eric asked as we went into the living room.

_I sat down on the couch, _"Usually housework and laundry. That kind of stuff. But I'm not wasting this day on paying bills and cleaning the bathroom. When I'm not doing that, I like to sit outside and tan. Do a bit of reading and watch some tv. My life isn't that exciting during the day when I'm home. Well, for the most part. Sometimes Jason stops by for lunch or I go see Tara and the baby."

"Well, you could be sleeping all day like I am," Eric chuckled.

"True," I agreed.

"Can we go back outside?" Eric asked.

"Sure."

_We left through the front door and headed around back again. I took Eric to the very end of the property line and through a bit of woods. We walked down a narrow path between the dense brush. We were completely shadowed by tall, deep green trees. Jason and I had found this place years ago when we were young. The dirt path led to a clearing and then to a large lake. Jason and Hoyt had built a small dock that they used to fish off of. The dock was attached to an outstretched arm of land into the lake. A dilapidated bench sat under the shaded part of the opening. Jason and Hoyt brought that out here too. Across the crystal lake was the actual dock and picnic area. _

_Eric walked up to the dock. I followed behind him. He was looking down at the still water and his reflection. _

"I don't feel different," he said.

"What?"

"When you become a vampire, your personality undergoes a radical change," Eric continued, "Maybe I just don't remember my human self.

_I thought for a moment, _"Eric, you've been human for a day after being a vampire for over a thousand years. I wouldn't expect you to feel different. If you were human longer, then you'd notice a difference."

"Sookie you are quite prolific," Eric grinned.

_We sat down on the weather worn dock, our feet sloshing in the cool water. The movements rippled across the placid lake. _

"Would you care to go for a swim?" Eric asked after awhile.

"I'd love to," I replied.

_Eric and I stood up. He unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, revealing his dark blue boxers. I pulled my dress over my head. We walked to the very edge and with a big splash, Eric and I were submerged in the refreshing water. We soon resurfaced. _

_Most of the late afternoon was spent swimming. Our joyous laughter carried across the lake. I suspected it was around five when we climbed back onto the dock. We laid out on the warm planks, holding hands like teenagers in love for the first time, the sun drying up every bit of moisture left on our skin. Eric hummed with contentment, I felt the same. As the giant orange orb in the sky was slowly starting down, we dressed. Our walk back toward the house was a little bittersweet. The day was fleeting and Eric would soon be on his way to become a vampire again. _

_We were in the shower again, but we took far less time. I could tell Eric was a bit dejected as our day was coming to a close. But at the same time we were both very content and calm. Nevertheless, I was beyond happy._

"This has been a wonderful day," I sighed.

"It has," Eric agreed.

"I still can't believe you did this," I smiled.

_Eric grinned_, "Only for you."

_It was around six when we got back into the kitchen. Dusk was coming soon. I didn't have enough time or ingredients to make a dinner anywhere as good as lunch was. So, I decided I would show Eric the other side of meal time, take out. I called in a pizza. _

_By the time the pizza arrived I had the table set out on the porch. We would eat and watch the sunset. I got Eric to try a sip of coffee. He enjoyed it immensely. I hoped the spell would counteract the effects of the caffeine since he had finished two cups already. I paid the delivery boy and took the pizza to the kitchen. Flipping open the box, I pulled two slices out. Eric took a bite and smiled as he chewed. He had three more slices after that. I had two. I collected the dishes and left them in the sink. I'd clean them after Eric went to sleep. We relocated to the living room. _

_Eric and I laid on the couch, I was resting partially on top of him. My head was on his chest. I would be able to listen to his heart beat for only a little while longer. I wasn't sad. No, not in the least. Just, selfish. It's not like Eric was leaving. I just wanted to be able to see him during the whole day. But I knew that wasn't going to happen, and so I enjoyed what was left of our day together. _

"I must rest now," Eric said.

"I know."

_We sat up and headed for the spare bedroom. I cleared out the closet and opened the trap door. Eric placed his warm lips on mine before sliding into the hidey hole. _

"I love you," he said softly.

"Thank you for this amazing gift," I smiled_, _"I'll see you tomorrow night."

--

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drop me a review if you'd like. I love hearing from you guys.

Some of you know this is a prequel to _Love Child_. But, it's not necessary to read it. Not that I would mind if you do. ;) It is the prequel after all.

Forever Is Never Forever.


	2. Best Friends

Sorry this took so long to post! I want to thank my readers and reviewers, you guys are awesome. As well as my fabulous beta, RubySun03. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own my OCs, but that's about it.

--

_The blaring noise of the alarm woke me from my peaceful sleep. With my eyes still closed, I clumsily hit the 'sleep' button. I rolled back over and drifted back to sleep. Five minutes later my alarm was going off again. I groaned and hit the little machine. I was awake for several moments before falling back asleep. I awoke a few hours later, but I could barely keep my eyes open. I'm never usually this tired. But I had taken extra shifts at work recently to cover for taking off this weekend when Amelia was coming to visit. She wouldn't be here for another few hours, so I didn't see why I couldn't sleep a little longer. Awkwardly I flipped my pillow over and laid my head back down. Instantly I fell back asleep. _

_Ding-dong, someone was ringing the door bell and shouting my name. It took an incredible amount of effort to sit up. I yawned for a long minute as I stretched. I swung my legs out of bed and stood up. Stumbling a bit towards the hallway as I made my way to the front door, I unlocked and opened it. _

_Amelia gave me a funny look when she saw that I was still in my pajamas. _

"Good afternoon sleepy head," she greeted me.

"Hey," I yawned, "Sorry, I've just been really tired lately from taking extra shifts at Merlotte's."

"I hope not because I'm visiting," Amelia said.

_I shrugged, _"It's worth it. I get a nice long weekend. Plus, you're here."

_I let Amelia in and pick from her head that she wasn't too happy that I took extra shifts just because she was coming. She thought I worked too much as it was already. Amelia didn't think I should still be working full-time now that Eric's income was added to the household. But she'd never say this to me. She knew that I liked earning my own money. _

"Why don't I let you go get dressed while I go unpack upstairs," Amelia suggested.

"Alright. I'll meet you in the kitchen. There's iced tea and soda in the fridge, help yourself," I told her.

"Ok, thanks."

_Suitcase in hand, Amelia ascended the stairs to the second floor. Sleepily, I made my way back to my bedroom. I was still groggy, but a good strong cup of coffee would perk me right up. I looked at the clock on my nightstand, it read 12:37PM. I had slept half the day away. Quickly, I made my side of the bed and kissed Eric on the cheek before heading over to my dresser. I pulled on a pair of denim shorts and a light teal tank top. I brushed both my hair and teeth. After I washed my face, I headed for the kitchen. Amelia was seated at the table with a glass of iced tea. She was texting when I came in._

"Can I see the room?" she asked.

"Eric doesn't like other people seeing him when he's not up,"I explained, "But, I'd be glad to show you when he gets up."

"I understand," Amelia agreed.

_I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down with her. She started to update me on what she'd been up to. She had been on probation for a year now with the witches. No magic whatsoever. Amelia was so distraught over the whole thing, but she knew she had gotten off easy for what she had done. Octavia put in a good word for her to the council or whatever. It clearly helped. Now Amelia was allowed to perform certain spells. _

_It was my turn to talk. I gave her most of the details about Eric's human day. Recounting to her how exciting and amazing that day had been. I spent a good while talking about our time outside since it was still so vivid in my mind. We shared a laugh when I recounted Eric's reaction to soda. We continued to chat and I offered to make her some lunch. _

"You've been doing too much in preparation for me. I'm sure you scrubbed the house between your extra shifts too," Amelia shook her head, amused, "Why don't we go out to eat? It'll be my treat."

"Ok, sounds good," I replied.

_We finished our drinks, then piled into my car. Heading into town, we decided to go to the restaurant in the strip mall where Tara's shop was. Tara was running a sale, so maybe we'd stop in on our way home. The restaurant was mostly vacant, the lunch rush must've just passed. The interior had a diner theme to it. A lot of booths with cute '50s style artwork hanging on the walls. The hostess greeted us and brought us to our table. We were seated in a booth towards the back. While skimming through the menu, I yawned several times. _

"You can't still be tired," Amelia joked.

"I'll be ok, it's just from working so much this week. I'm almost used to it. I've been tired all week," I said with another yawn.

"Well, I know what you'll be getting to drink," Amelia laughed.

_We placed our order and while waiting for my salad I started to feel a little nauseous. I shook it off, but a few minutes later I was running toward the bathroom. Thankfully it was vacant. I made it just in time. _

_My head was resting against my arm, which was pressed to the wall, when I felt another wave of nausea. I gripped the guard rail as I squeezed my eyes shut. I focused all of my thoughts and energy to not vomiting again. I took slow deep breaths. All of my efforts seemed to be working. I relaxed and let go. Walking over to the sink, I held on to it and stared into the mirror. I took a few deep breaths before turning the water on. I splashed some cold water onto my face and rinsed my mouth out. _

_I returned to the booth, Amelia had concern written on her face and I heard it from her head as well. _

"Sookie, are you alright? We can leave if you want," she assured me.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I've just been having these nausea spells, but they go away eventually. Today was the only day I actually got sick," I shrugged, "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, "I'm starting to feel better already."

"Ok, good," Amelia smiled, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're pregnant."

_I laughed at the notion, _"What? You can't be serious."

Yeah, I'm serious Sookie, you just have that glow," Amelia shrugged.

"You're crazy. You know there's no possible way I can be pregnant," I replied, shocked she was actually giving it some thought.

"Well, he was human for a day," Amelia stated after our food came.

"Exactly _a_ day," I retorted.

_Amelia smiled wryly, _"Well, it only takes one time. And I recall you telling me it was several times that day."

"So? Just because we had a lot of hanky panky doesn't mean I was at my prime baby making time," I said.

"But you could've been," Amelia insisted, "which would explain why you're tired all the time as well as the nausea."

"Or I could just be over worked and ate something funky," I rebutted.

"Why can't you accept that you could be pregnant? It's a good thing!" she exclaimed before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"But I'm not," I continued.

"Sookie you so are," Amelia's smile faltered, "Do you not want to be pregnant?"

"What? No...it's just," I paused, trying to word it just right, "it's something I don't ever think about because it's not really an option. So, when you say that I might be, it's shocking. Of course I'd love to be pregnant."

"Does this mean you'll do a test?" Amelia asked eagerly, her smile returning.

"Yeah, sure." I replied with a grin.

_As we finished up our lunch, Amelia continued to fill me in on what had been happening in her life. She had a new tenant at her house, a girl named Rachel. They were getting along great. Amelia had a new man in her life as well, Brandon. They had met before, when Amelia was looking for a contractor for her flood damaged house. Amelia's father offered to help, but she refused him. So she looked up different contractors on her own. When she got back, Brandon happened to stop by to check up on his work. They hit it off right away, and have dated on and off for a while. They've been dating for almost five months now. _

_Amelia paid for our lunch and we continued to talk as I drove us home. She was sure to remind me to stop at the CVS. I pulled into the parking lot and we headed into the store. We passed Jason, who was on his way out, and exchanged a brief 'hello'._

_Jason always had a thing for Amelia and vice versa. It was a mutual attraction. But neither acted on it because Jason was married and Amelia had Tray. They never acknowledge their attraction for one another to me, but their brains told me so. Now Jason seemed a little bummed that he might of missed his chance with Amelia. Jason said his goodbyes to us and headed to the front of the store. _

"He's still as good looking as I remembered," Amelia sighed.

_I chuckled as we entered the store. Amelia and I found the aisle we needed. I grabbed the most expensive pregnancy test from the shelf, wanting to be sure to get a good one. We lingered in the aisle. Living in a small town had its advantages and disadvantages. Knowing just about everyone in town fell into both categories. Sure it's nice to know who your neighbors are and such. But at the same time when you're a woman living with a vampire and you're buying a pregnancy test, well the rumor mill would start up very fast. I even knew the cashier, she frequented Merlotte's. We had waved to one another when Amelia and I entered the store. _

_I hesitantly walked back to the front of the store with Amelia following me. But before we could make it to the counter, Sam rounded the corner right into us. He greeted us with a pleasant smile. He gave me a questioning look when he saw the pregnancy test in my hand. I had my nervous, fake smile plastered on my face. Sam tilted his head slightly, about to say something when Amelia snatched the box out of my hand. Sam looked even more confused now. Amelia shrugged and chuckled. _

"Are congratulations in order?" Sam asked, looking at Amelia and then to me.

"Possibly," Amelia replied, "I'll let you know."

"Oh, ok. Well, I'll see the both of you later," Sam said awkwardly.

_He then walked away, down an aisle. I let out a sigh of relief. _

"Thanks," I said after Sam was out of ear shot.

"The whole town's gonna think I'm pregnant now," Amelia sighed dramatically.

_I laughed_, "Well at this rate, do you want to be the one to buy the test?"

"Might as well," Amelia smiled, "Just as long as we don't run into anyone else."

"I can't guarantee that," I replied as we left to pay for the test.

_I gave Amelia the money to buy the test and we left the store. Thankfully, we didn't see anyone else we knew. Piling into my car, Amelia and I headed home. We didn't really talk on the way. I was preoccupied with the idea of being pregnant. Amelia was thinking about how the entire town was going to think she got knocked up and was too much of coward to do the test back home with another friend. I could feel the nervousness building in the pit of my stomach. I clenched the steering wheel as I realized the real chance of being pregnant. _

_ There was no beating around the bush once I stepped foot into my house. Amelia made sure I went straight to the bathroom. She waited patiently in the hallway while I did my business. I opened the hall bathroom door. Amelia removed herself from against the wall and peered at the stick in my hand. We had gotten the type that told you in words. _

"So how long do we wait?" she asked quietly.

"Five minutes," I recalled from the instructions.

"Gonna be a long five minutes," Amelia observed as she leaned back against the wall.

_She slid down to the floor. Her knees bent with her arms resting on top of them. I joined her after I put the test on the counter. _

"You know Jason always liked you," I said casually.

"What?" she asked, looking at me.

"He likes you," I repeated.

_Amelia's brow furrowed_, "Really?"

"Yep."

"Thanks for telling me now that I have Brandon," Amelia groaned melodramatically as she playfully hit me.

"Don't complain, you have Brandon. Besides, Jason hasn't changed in the least," I grinned, hitting her back.

"I figured as much."

_I looked at my watch, only two minutes had passed. This quite possible could be the longest five minutes of my life. I tried to think of something to do for the next three minutes. I tried to prepare myself for what the test might say. But, all the preparation in the world wouldn't buffer the impact the result would have on me. I knew I'd be a little disappointed if I wasn't. I'm confident I'd be a good mom. I just didn't know what I'd say to Eric. But, I was getting ahead of myself now. I didn't even know if I was in fact pregnant. I looked at my watch again, I had killed two more minutes with my thoughts. Another 60 seconds to go. And so, I sat on the floor for another minute with Amelia. I hummed a random song to myself. By the time I was done with my abridged version of the song it was time to check. _

_Once I got up, I helped Amelia as well. We crossed the short hallway and went into the small bathroom. I picked up the test. I took a few deep breaths before looking at the readout. _

"Oh...wow," I gasped, "oh golly."

"So?? Yes? No?" Amelia demanded.

"Yes," I mumbled, my hand hitting my cheek.

"Yes?" she asked, unsure.

_I nodded, _"I'm...I'm pregnant."

"Oh my god, Sookie!" Amelia shouted with delight.

_She jumped up and down excitedly. I was starting to get over the shock as I placed the test back down on the counter. A smile grew on my face._

"I'm going to be a mom!" I exclaimed.

"You are! You're going to be a great mom Sookie. I just know it!" Amelia beamed.

"What am I going to tell Eric?" I wondered out loud.

"That you're pregnant and go from there," Amelia said simply.

_As if it were that simple. A lot of couples, married or not, have unexpected pregnancies. There are a lot of unforeseen issues for vamp-human couples, pregnancy isn't usually one of them. Well, at least when both parties have been faithful. I'd just have to use Amelia's advice. _

"Amelia, would you mind not being here when I told Eric?" I asked tenderly.

"Yeah, no problem. I'll probably stop by Merlotte's or Fangtasia. Say 'hi' to Pam or something. No, I'll definitely keep myself busy in the early evening," Amelia assured me.

"Thanks you're the best," I replied.

"So, Sookie are you ok?"

"I think so. Just, surprised. But, I'm happy too. I've always wanted a baby," I replied reassuring both myself and Amelia.

_Amelia and I left the small bathroom and headed back to the kitchen. I had to sit down. Before joining me at the table, Amelia poured me a glass of iced tea. I took the glass into my hand, but didn't drink any of it. Amelia gave me a concerned look. She was worried I was going to faint. I wondered what I looked like. Amelia thought I looked like a nervous, happy mess. Gee thanks. _

"Sookie, are you sure you're alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," waving her off.

"Should I call someone?" she suggested.

_I shook my head, who was there to call? The only person I really wanted to talk to was Eric. I'd have to wait a few more hours before I could. All of the excitement had drained me of what little energy I had. I would have loved to crawl back into bed, but I couldn't. I finally took a sip of my iced tea while trying to think of ways to pass the time. Amelia was thinking the same. She knew I just wanted the sun to set so I could talk to Eric. _

"Why don't we watch a movie?" she suggested.

"Ok," I agreed.

_We both got up and headed into the living room. I plopped myself onto the couch while Amelia picked out a movie from the shelf on the TV stand. She pulled a DVD out and popped the disc into the player. Amelia had picked "Moulin Rouge!". The fatigue caught up to me again. My eyelids became heavy and the last thing I remembered was Ewan McGregor and the sound of the typewriter keys being pounded by his fingers. I was in and out for the entire movie. I felt guilty for not engaging with Amelia, but she was understanding. I woke up again to see the credits rolling. Looking over to Amelia, I noticed that she had nodded off as well. She had an early flight, but it was delayed several hours much to Amelia's annoyance. I looked at my watch, it was surprisingly almost time for dinner. Eric would be up soon. _

_Gently I shook Amelia. Squinting at me, she sat up and yawned, _"I guess we're both pretty tired."

"Seems that way," I agreed, "So, are you hungry?"

"Actually, yeah. What do you want to do for dinner?" she replied.

"Up to you," I said, with a sleepy smile.

"Pizza?" Amelia said after a moment.

"Sure."

_I stretched before getting off the couch. I headed into the kitchen and dug out the takeout menu for the local pizza place. I already knew Amelia's favorite toppings so when I found the menu I was ready to call in the order. They told me it would arrive in about twenty minutes once I rambled off my address. _

_I pulled out some paper plates and napkins while Amelia went to wash up. The pizza came and I paid the delivery boy adding a generous tip. I put the warm box onto the stove and opened the lid. The pizza was nice and hot and smelled like heaven. It was half green peppers with sausage and half plain. I pulled a slice of the plain onto the plate when Amelia came into the kitchen. She grabbed a plate and got herself a slice. I poured us some iced tea and joined Amelia at the table, glad I was not feeling nauseous again. We chatted about what she was going to do. _

"Are you going to Merlotte's?" I asked, after getting another slice.

"I don't think so. After seeing Sam today, I don't want to have to lie any more about me being pregnant," Amelia said.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, the full moon is tonight," I assured her.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Amelia remembered, "Maybe I will stop by then."

_We finished our pizza. Amelia cleared the table while I put the leftover pizza on a plate and wrapped it with plastic wrap. I stuck the plate in the fridge while Amelia wiped down the table. I closed the fridge door. I heard the familiar creaks from the floor signaling that Eric was coming down the hallway. He appeared in the archway, leaning on it. He was dressed in dark wash jeans and an old promotional t-shirt that Fangtasia had given out on Halloween last year. _

"Good evening, ladies," Eric said.

_He walked over to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek. _

"Did you rest well?" I asked.

"Very," Eric said with a nod.

"Great," I smiled, "I'm going to show Amelia the finished bedroom."

"All right," Eric said amicably.

"I bought more blood on my way home yesterday," I reminded him.

_Eric nodded as he made his way further into the kitchen. I took Amelia down the hall into our newly renovated bedroom. _

"It looks great," Amelia observed as she looked around.

"Thanks, a month later than it should've been finished, but it's worth it," I nodded.

_The bedroom walls were a warm golden-cream color with a bright white chair rail. The floors were now refinished to a shiny wood and most of the furniture was new too. It had a traditional feel to it, with a lot of dark stained wood. I had moved Gran's furniture into the upstairs bedroom since it was empty. Eric had an air conditioner put into the bedroom as well. I didn't think I would use it often, but it was nice to know I had the convenience. _

"Sure it is, you get to wake up next to Sleeping Beauty every day," she smiled, "The room is beautiful. I love the new furniture."

"Thanks, I picked it all out."

"I'm sure if you had let Eric pick it out, it'd be very different," Amelia said with a chuckle.

_I nodded in agreement, _"Well, he got to decorate his office the way he wanted."

_The door to Eric's office was to the far left of the bed. It was a completely different style. He liked a modern, contemporary look and furnished the office with lots of sleek, abstract pieces. The walls in the office were a crisp light blue. He had a big bookcase with a matching desk and file cabinet. _

"Well, I'm going to head out now. Call or text me later and let me know how it goes," Amelia said.

"I will," I assured her.

_We left the bedroom and walked out onto the front porch. I watched Amelia get into her rental car and waved as she drove down the long driveway. Heading back inside, I found Eric sitting on the couch with a bottle of True Blood. I joined him, curling up next to him. _

"There is something different about you," Eric observed, "You're anxious."

"Yeah, I need to tell you something," I explained, apprehensively.

"Are you well?" he asked, I could sense his concern.

"I'm fine, but," I paused, deciding to do it quick, like you would rip off a band-aid, "I'm pregnant."

"Pr-pregnant?" Eric repeated, looking at me like I grew a second head, "How?"

"Um....well," I began, but Eric interrupted me.

"No, I know the...birds and bees as you once put it, but ...how is this possible?" Eric restated, looking stunned.

"It had to have happened when you became human," I explained, "I don't take birth control and we didn't use any protection-not that I'm blaming you."

"Birth control? Protection?" Eric asked, confused.

"You know, the pill or condoms. Human couples have to worry about using that sort of stuff, but we obviously never have," I explained.

"I'm not quite sure what to say," Eric barely got out, looking whiter than usual self.

_I was getting nervous, well more nervous. Maybe, I shouldn't have been so blunt. I couldn't get a clear read on Eric through the bond. I could sense he was worried and unsure. Abruptly he stood up. _

"I need to think," he murmured.

_He brushed his lips against mine, but not long enough for me to reciprocate. Eric strode over to the door, _"I'll be back."

_I watched as he walked out the door. My stomach dropped and I felt nauseous all over again. I could feel the prickly, hot tears building up. I reached for my cellphone and dialed._

_"Amelia..." _

_--_

Mmm, cliffhanger. I know. Drop me a review if you'd like. I know I like it. Haha.

-Forever Is never Forever.


	3. Questions Answered

So, I'm very, very sorry for this ridiculous delay. I hope this chapter makes up for the two month or more wait. And of course, big thanks to my beta, RubySun03! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...sadly.

What Amelia said to me was a blur. I just knew she was on her way. I could sense Eric's confusion, which only made me feel worst. I was pacing in the living room when I heard Amelia's car come up the drive way. It practically came to a screeching halt. She came running in.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I told Eric I'm pregnant and he just got up and left," I recounted, my voice quivering.

"Oh Sookie!" Amelia cried as she threw her arms around me, "I'm sorry. I swear, I'll stake the bastard!"

"I don't know what to do!" I sobbed into her shoulder.

_Amelia brought me over to the couch. She handed me a clean tissue as she took my hand into hers. _

"Sookie," she said gently, "It'll be alright. For right now you just need to calm down."

_I nodded as I blotted my tears. I tried to steady my breathing, but it was still ragged and erratic. Amelia didn't know what to do. To be honest, there wasn't anything that we could do. I didn't know where Eric went and I couldn't sense where Eric was either. I suppose the surge of emotion clouded the effects of the bond. Amelia looked at me and gave me a sympathetic smile. _

"Why don't you go take a long bath or lie down for a bit," she suggested.

"That's a good idea," I agreed, "But what will you do?"

"Don't worry, I brought stuff to occupy myself," Amelia assured me, "I'll be out here if you need to talk."

"Ok, thanks Amelia," I said gratefully.

_I stood up and made my way to my bedroom. I crawled on to my bed and lay down on my back. I took a few, deep relaxing breaths. But, they weren't as relaxing as I hoped they would have been. My hands unconsciously found themselves on my lower stomach. I felt a rush of nervous excitement. I'm going to be a mom. I smiled slightly, the idea relieved some of my fears about Eric leaving. However, my anxiety could not be quelled so easily. _

_Although I didn't want to admit it, in the back of my mind I knew there was a chance that I'd have to be a parent alone. But I knew I could do it. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that I would make good mom. If my Gran could raise two children on her own, I know I could. Then again, she didn't have to raise us as babies. I mean, Jason was eleven when we moved into our Gran's house and he was mostly self-sufficient. I was the one Gran had to keep an eye on. Nevertheless, I know I could handle it. _

_ But before I started planning single-parenthood, I needed to know that Eric didn't want to be a part of this child's life. And I had no inkling either way about Eric's intentions. As a vampire, you'd never expect to find out that you're going to be a father. So when the impossible happens, it would be total shock to your system. And being as old as he was, Eric must've been even more freaked out. I could easily read the shock on Eric's face when I told him. I understood that Eric had to think, but I just wished he'd tell me if he was coming back. Maybe if I calmed down more, the bond would be able to tell me his general location and state of mind. It would be a great burden off my mind, which was growing foggy with drowsiness. I lifted my head up to look at the clock, it was almost ten o'clock. My head hit the pillow again and I was out. _

_I woke up sometime in the early morning. I could feel Eric next to me, his arm draped across my side. Relief rushed through my body. Half awake, I rolled over to face him. Bleary-eyed, I looked up at him. He gave me a small smile. _

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I would love to say don't be, but I can't. Eric, you really worried me," I replied earnestly.

"I know my lover, and I am very sorry for causing you such distress," Eric said sincerely as he kissed my forehead.

_I snuggled against him, _"We need to talk."

"We do," he agreed, "but not now, it's almost dawn."

"Then when you get up tonight," I replied, still very sleepy.

"Of course," Eric paused, "please let Amelia know she doesn't need to stake me."

_My lips curled up into a smile, _"I'm guessing she greeted you when you came in then?"

"She did," Eric chuckled, "you have a very loyal friend ."

"I know and I'm very lucky to have her," I replied.

_I felt Eric's lips on my forehead again and his hand gently stroking my stomach, _"I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back before falling back asleep.

_I slept peacefully through the rest of the night. My dreams were pleasant and serene. I woke up later in the morning feeling rested. I did, however, fall back asleep several times for a few minutes before I finally pulled myself out of bed. It took a bit of coercing though. I stretched out for a bit before heading into the bathroom. I shucked my clothes and hopped into the shower. I was squeaky clean in no time and proceeded to brush out my hair. With my teeth brushed and some make up dabbed on, I went into the bedroom. I pulled on a t-shirt and some shorts. _

_Amelia hadn't gotten up yet, so I busied myself with making coffee and getting the newspaper from the porch. I had a small wave of nausea hit me for a brief minute. Thankfully, it subsided . I made some breakfast and picked at it while I skimmed the newspaper. The high school football team was undefeated and the local library was getting outfitted with new computers with the help of a grant. I continued to munch on my food as I read on. Human-Vampire marriages were up for vote again this coming November. It would be nice if Louisiana recognized our marriage. But hey, if it doesn't pass that's ok too. I didt need the state government to validate what I already knew, that Eric and I loved each other very much. I skimmed the paper some more. There was a smaller article about the registration bill for weres that had been waffling between the Senate and the House. It was back in the Senate now. _

_I pushed the paper aside and finished my meal. I sat at the table for a while. I thought a lot about the baby. I wondered what doctor to choose. I could get a were doctor, but I would rather not have it get around in the supernatural world that Eric had a human child. Well, I guess I wouldn't have to tell them the baby was Eric's. But were or not, they're still human and they still gossip. Plus, I'm pretty well known in the supe world and having the supe community know I'm pregnant would raise some eyebrows. More importantly though, Eric's place in Felipe de Castro's relatively new regime was unfortunately still unstable. Granted, our problems with Victor Madden were mostly gone. The Louisiana portion of Felipe's overall kingdom was running almost autonomously. Almost. Felipe was diligent in having a governor of sorts in New Orleans at all times. Her name was Cassandra. However, if any of the Sheriffs had a problem they'd report directly to Felipe. Or so Eric told me. Regardless, having the supernatural community knowing Eric has a human child would severely complicate the already delicate situation we were in._

_I went back to thinking about doctors and babies. A human doctor, who was blissfully ignorant would probably be best. But, I might go a doctor's office in Shreveport or Monroe. However, going to a doctor's office outside of town would do squat from keeping the entire town from knowing that I was pregnant. I mean really, most of Bon Temp's population visits Merlotte's at some point. And everyone knows everyone, so it's not like they wouldn't know. I sighed, I was at a loss. I didn't know how I was going to explain the pregnancy. Maybe Eric would have some insight. _

_I got up and cleared off the table, I set the dishes in the sink and washed them. I placed them on the dish rack and placed the lid back onto the pan to keep the food warm for Amelia. And as if on cue, I heard the upstairs floor boards creak. I made my way back to the kitchen table while I listened to Amelia shuffle around upstairs before coming down to join me in the kitchen. I had already started the water for Amelia in case she wanted a cup of tea. She's usually up before me, but I guess that drive yesterday really took it out of her. _

"Morning," she yawned.

"Good morning," I replied, sipping my coffee, "Sleep well?"

"M-hmm," Amelia nodded, "Well, I slept well during what few hours I got. I stayed up for awhile waiting for Eric to show up."

_I chuckled, remembering what Eric had said to me, _"I heard."

"Oh, I guess he told you what I told him then?" she figured as she peered into the pan on the stove.

"Yup," I affirmed.

"Huh, well you look happy and content so I'm gonna guess that I don't have to stake him now," Amelia presumed.

"You guessed right," I said with a smile.

_Amelia grabbed a plate and got herself some food. She poured the hot water into a mug with the teabag and honey already in it. Amelia sat down at the table across from me, _"So, did you guys talk?"

"No, not yet," I replied, "But we will tonight ."

"That's good," she nodded as she took a bite of her food.

_Amelia thought she might still have to stake Eric after tonight though. She wasn't convinced that this talk would go over well. But, she hoped it would. Amelia started to entertain the idea of moving back in to help me with preparing for the baby. _

"I can always stay to help you," she offered.

_Amelia was also dreading her probation. It was menial work that even a novice witch would find demeaning-according to Amelia. She hoped that the witch coven in Shreveport, which was allied with hers in New Orleans, would allow her to serve out her punishment here. _

"What about your probation?" I asked aloud.

"I might be able to convince my coven leader to allow me to finish it up here," Amelia replied cheerily.

"Well, it would be nice. But, I don't want to cause you any more problems than you already have," I shrugged.

"You'd be saving me. I mean, I'd still be doing the same thing, but it'd be a change of scenery," Amelia replied.

"But what about Brandon?" I asked.

"I hadn't thought about him," she paused, "I think Brandon would understand that I'd want to be up here to help you."

"Well, I appreciate the thought and I'll let you know," I assured her.

"Anytime, Sookie," Amelia grinned back.

_Amelia finished her breakfast and cleaned up. I finished skimming the paper and set it aside for later. She told me she was going to get a shower real quick. I went back into my room and grabbed a paperback from the shelf. It was one of my sometimes cheesy, romances. I plopped myself on the couch and picked up where I left off. _

_I heard the shower turn off, signaling that Amelia would be out shortly. I could hear her shuffling around in the bathroom. I finished the chapter I was on and by the time I put the book away, Amelia was sitting in the living room. _

"Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," I replied, "Have a good shower?"

"M-hmm," Amelia nodded, "So, what's on tap for today?"

_I thought for a moment, _"I don't really know. I hadn't really planned anything for us and then all of this happened."

"Why don't we go into Shreveport or Monroe and do some shopping?" Amelia suggested.

"Sounds good!" I agreed.

_A little retail therapy would do me some good. _

"Oh and we can buy cute little baby clothes," Amelia beamed.

"We can," I chuckled.

"Let's go!" Amelia said as she jumped to her feet.

_Before we left, I went to the back door and locked it tight. I jotted a little note down for Eric too. Although, I doubted that Amelia and I would be out all day. But, you never knew. I placed it on the fridge door with a little magnet. I checked my wallet to make sure I had my seldom used credit card. I did. I stuck my wallet back into my purse and we were off. _

_Amelia and I decided to venture into Shreveport. We drove around for awhile but we then decided to stop at the mall. It was the biggest mall near us, four floors tall. Once we parked, Amelia was persistent on shopping for baby things. Every department store we hit, we were right in the baby section. We happened to be in Macy's at the moment. She was just enthralled with all the baby girl clothes they had. Everything was just so tiny and adorable in calm pastels. We must've looked lost because one of the sales clerks approached us. She was middle aged, with dyed brown hair and on the shorter side. She was curvy all around and had deep green eyes. _

"Can I help either of you with anything?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

"You can help her," Amelia said, pointing at me, "She's the mommy-to-be."

"Oh, well congratulations," the clerk said cheerfully, "How far along are you?"

"About a month," I replied, although I wasn't sure in the least.

_The clerk, who was named Dana, smiled once more and looked at one particular part of the baby section. She then looked back at us, _"Over there are some newborn onesies and such. Lots of yellows and greens to choose from."

"Okay, thank you," I said.

_Amelia and I headed over to the area Dana had pointed to. I picked out a set of three pale green onesies which were striped, polka-dotted, and solid print. We continued to shop around and eventually paid for the items we picked out. Amelia bought the baby's first toy. It was a super soft, yellow bear. I aww-ed a few times when I first saw it. Amelia laughed at me. _

_After another hour or so we left Macy's and went to explore the rest of the first and second floor. Once we finished up on the second level, Amelia and I were hungry again. So we grabbed some lunch and went on to tackle the third and fourth levels. Much to my surprise, Amelia and I shopped the day away. Well, mostly we window shopped , but we did actually buy other things than just baby stuff. I got a few shirts and Amelia picked up a skirt. On our way home we stopped in the same little restaurant we were in the day before to get some dinner. By the time we were in my driveway, it was almost dusk. _

_We brought our bags inside and Amelia went into the bathroom to freshen up. She was going to head out to Merlotte's tonight while Eric and I talked. She came back out from the bathroom and gave me a bright smile. I had been sitting on the couch, resting my tired legs. _

"The only phone call I better get is to tell me that I should find another place to stay tonight so you and Eric can have fabulous make up sex," she said, half serious.

"Ok," I chuckled, "I'll see you later...maybe."

_Amelia grinned, _"Bye."

_She grabbed her key and walked out of the front door. I got up from the couch after a bit and went into the kitchen. I pulled the note off the fridge and tossed it into the trash. I took my shopping bags to our room and put them at the foot of the bed. I noticed that Eric was up and about. I heard the bathroom door open behind me. I could feel his elation when he saw me, although he knew I was in the house long before that. _

"Hello lover," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Good evening," I replied as I turned around to face him.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Good, Amelia and I went shopping," I said, "Did you rest well?"

"Yes," Eric nodded, "We should talk."

_I released myself from his grasp and sat down on the bed, _"I think so too."

_Eric joined me on the bed. We sat cross legged, facing one another. I took a deep breath. _

"Where did you go?" I asked. _Not the most important question, but I wanted to know. _

"I drove around Shreveport for awhile and then eventually went back to my house," Eric explained.

"I guess that explains why I couldn't pin point your location," I thought out loud.

_Eric took my hands into his, _"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I know...it's just, I wanted to know...what you thought about all of this," I explained.

"I think...I don't know what to think," Eric literally sighed, "I've never had this kind of thing happen, obviously."

"I understand, sort of," I sighed as well.

_Eric's cerulean eyes stared into mine, _"Sookie, what do you want to do about the baby?"

"I want to have it," I replied, "keep it and raise it."

"Then we will do that," Eric said firmly.

"_We_?" I reiterated, a little stunned.

"Of course," Eric said, looking as shocked as he could, "You didn't think I'd let you raise this child by yourself did you?"

"Well, I wasn't sure that you wanted to be...ah, involved," I reasoned.

"Sookie, this is our child. I want to be a part of its life," Eric assured me, "I'm surprised you thought otherwise. I love you and I love this baby. Although, I never expected for us to experience this part of life, I'm very delighted to be able to. I want to be involved in your life and every aspect of it which includes our child."

_I couldn't help but smile, _"I swear, sometimes I forget you're a vampire."

"Yes, well me being a vampire, and a vampire of great power at that, will make this difficult," he said earnestly, "There will be times of danger for all of us involved which might include Amelia or anyone who will know about this baby."

"I figured as much. But, it'll be over my dead body that I'll let anything happen to the baby," I remarked.

"I know that to be true," Eric grinned, "You're quite the fighter."

"Only when I have to be," I clarified.

_I felt more relaxed now and my mind was a bit more at ease. Eric was feeling the same. We were both nervous about what the other was going to say. But, now that we were on the same page everything seemed to be a bit better. There were still hundreds of questions floating around my head. But for now, I had the most important one answered. _

"Well, Pam can have her baby shower now," I chuckled.

"Yes she can," Eric smirked.

_He leaned over to kiss me. It looked like Amelia would need to find somewhere else to crash after all._

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drop me a review if you'd like.

Also, you can find me on Twitter. Follow me if you'd like, lapetite_cherie

-Forever Is Never Forever


	4. Time Will Tell

I am so, so sorry for the delay. I had a rough start to college. But now everything is good. :D So, thanks for being patient with me. And thanks to my beta-RubySun03! She's awesome.

Disclaimer: Still nothing.

* * *

_Amelia's visit had come to an end. She was eager to get home to see if she could move back to Bon Temps. I was secretly hoping she would be able to, but at the same time I didn't want to pull her away from her home or Brandon. I just hoped that asking her coven leader wouldn't cause more trouble than she was already in. _

_I got up as Amelia came down the stairs, her suitcase in hand. We walked silently out to her rental car. And after tossing her suitcase into the trunk, Amelia threw her arms around me. I hugged her back. We released each other a few moments later. _

"I'll call you as soon as I get word either way," she said.

"Ok, but you really don't have to do this," I told her.

"But, I want to. I mean, Brandon and I aren't that serious," Amelia assured me.

"Five months isn't serious?" I asked.

"Ok it is, but this can be...a little test. I mean, if we're serious, serious than he'll understand that I need to be up here to help you. If he doesn't then, oh well," she shrugged, "Sookie, you're more important than some guy."

_I smiled, _"Thanks, Amelia."

"Anytime, I know you'd do the same for me," she added.

"Of course I would," I replied.

_Not without some, or a lot of, protest from Eric though. _

"Well, I better head off. I'll call you sometime this week," Amelia said as she got into her car.

"All right, but give me a call when you get home."

"Yes, mom," Amelia laughed.

_I just rolled my eyes and grinned, _"See you later."

"Bye," she called.

_I watched Amelia's car go down the long driveway until I couldn't see her anymore. I would have stayed outside and enjoyed the day but I felt nauseous, again. I quickly ran back inside and made it just in time to the bathroom. Morning sickness was getting old by the passing second. I had already made a couple of trips to the bathroom during the morning. I just hoped that it wouldn't end up being an all-day sickness like Arlene used to have. I don't think I could handle that at all. I washed my mouth out and left the bathroom. I sat myself on the couch and picked up one of my paperbacks. I'd wait a bit before trying to eat a light meal. Several chapters later, I felt that I could handle something to eat. _

_After putting my book away, I headed for the kitchen. I was starting to feel hungry which was a good sign. I heated up some leftovers from last night. I just took the food off the stove when I caught a glimpse of Jason's truck pulling up. I took my portion out of the pan and then put the rest of leftovers from the fridge into it. Jason walked in the back door, pulling his baseball hat off. _

"Hey Sook," he greeted.

"Hi, Jason. Coming from work?" I asked.

"Uh-huh, lunch break," he said as he opened the fridge.

"I thought you'd be over at Merlotte's with Hoyt," I replied as I turned the chicken.

"Nah, not today. Probably tomorrow though," Jason said, more to himself.

_He pulled out the pitcher of sweet tea and poured a glass before putting it back into the fridge. He sat down at the table as I turned the stove off. I set the plates on the table and grabbed some tea for myself as well. Jason began eating once I sat down and I started eating as well. After a few minutes of silence, Jason swallowed and looked at me. _

"So how're you and Eric doing?' he asked.

"We're great," I smiled, "How's Michele?"

"She's good," Jason smiled as well.

_Jason and Michele had been together for nearly a year now. I really liked Michele. She was really good for my brother. She loved Jason's were-side as well. Michele didn't have a problem with speaking her mind, which could be good or bad. But that little trait was trivial. Jason had matured so much in this past year and I was proud of him for that. He'd be through so much with Crystal. His time had come for a good relationship. _

_He took another bite of food, _"I think I wanna marry her."

"You think?" I teased.

"I know I want to," he rephrased, "Just, I don't know when."

"Whenever you feel it's right," I told him.

"Hope that's soon," he said.

"It will be," I assured him.

_We both fell silent again, our interest only focused on the food in front of us. I picked up a stray thought from him here and there. He reminded himself to pick up a loaf of bread on the way home. However, Jason's mind kept circling around the idea that I seemed different to him. His were side picked up that my scent was slightly off. But, he couldn't put his finger on it. _

_Once we were done, we pushed our plates aside. Jason sighed contently. _

"You know Sook, there's something different about you," he said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Dunno. You just look different or something," Jason shrugged.

_I cleared the plates from the table and placed them in the sink. I turned around and looked at Jason, bracing myself against the sink. _

"Jason, I'm pregnant," I said calmly.

"What? You serious?" he asked, "Is it Eric's?"

"I am and yes, it is," I nodded.

"Does Eric know?" Jason whispered as if Eric could hear him.

"Yeah, he does," I replied.

"How?" Jason thought a moment, "I mean, he is dead after all. I know vampires can do lots of stuff, but I didn't know they could do that."

"They can't do that," I told him, "Eric became human for a day as a gift for me. And well, now I'm pregnant."

"I'm goin' to be an uncle!" Jason said excitedly.

"You are," I chuckled.

"So, how'd he become human?" Jason asked curiously.

"He got some help from some witch allies," I explained.

"That's crazy," Jason said, amazed.

_I gave him a look, _"No one can know that the baby is Eric's. I mean, you're welcome to tell Michele the news. But, she can only know that I'm pregnant. She can't know how."

"Well how're you goin' to explain it?" he asked.

"I, I don't know yet," I admitted, "But, I have to think of something. I'm hoping Eric will have some answer."

"You'll think of somethin' Sook," he said, trying to be positive.

_I smiled, _"Thanks Jason."

"No problem, sis," Jason grinned, "Well, I gotta head back."

"Ok," I said as I straightened up.

_I walked him out to his truck and we exchanged a brief hug. _

"I'll see you later Sookie," he called from the cabin of his truck, "And congratulations."

"Thanks Jason," I returned as I waved.

_I went back inside and headed for my room. I was scheduled to work the mid-afternoon to early-night shift today. I grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from my dresser. After changing, I laced up my sneakers and I was soon on my way to work. And a short drive later, I parked my car in the back of Merlotte's. I was here earlier than usual._

_I locked my door and entered through the back door. I walked in to Sam's office to drop off my purse. He was hunched over, staring at some paperwork. But, he was more than happy to push it aside and greet me. _

"Hey, Sookie," he said cheerfully.

"Hi Sam," I said with a smile.

_Sam's smile soon faltered and his nostrils flared. He gave me a hard look. _

"You're pregnant," he said, almost accusingly.

"I am," I replied coolly.

_I didn't like Sam's tone or the feelings I was getting from his head. I felt the anger and…disappointment? But, I couldn't place what he was disappointed about. Me, maybe? He continued to look at me, his eyes narrow and cold. _

"What is it Sam?" I demanded.

"Whose?" he asked stiffly.

"Eric's," I said matter-of-factly.

_Sam threw his hands up in the air in a huff, _"Shit! Seriously Sookie?"

"Yes, seriously. What the hell is your problem Sam Merlotte?" I hissed.

"Did Eric put you up to this?" he questioned as he rose from his chair.

"No! And why would he anyway?" I spat back.

"I don't know," Sam groaned, "Why does he do half the things he does? For his own good that's all."

"Contrary to what you believe, Eric did this for me as a gift," I replied.

"What? Get you pregnant. Some gift," he said sharply.

"No…ugh," I paused, "Eric became human for a day for me as a gift because he knew I always wanted to be with him during the day. And well, we had lots of fabulous, mind-blowing sex. But, more importantly Eric is all for this baby. I thought you'd be happy for me."

"How can I? Sookie, do you know what could happen if anyone found out that this baby is Eric's? Shit will hit the goddamn fan that's what'll happen," Sam shouted, "Jesus, Sook. I mean, after all you have been through with Eric and Bill…I don't know why you would be with either of them!"

"And what? Not with you? Not with some nice Were or shifter? Sam, I'm sorry we never became anything…but, please I need as many friends as I can have right now," I said as I choked back the tears that were threatening to fall.

_I left Sam's office and ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I leaned against the counter as I tried to calm myself. Hot tears poured from my eyes. My arms were protectively wrapped around my stomach. Was I doing the right thing by having this baby? What will happen if anyone, supernatural or not, finds out about it? And what about Eric and his ambitions? Will he let them come before us? I was so sure of myself this morning and now…I wasn't sure of anything. But now wasn't the time to think about it, I had customers waiting._

_I turned around and washed my face. I left the bathroom brushing past Sam who had been waiting for me on the other side. It was a typically busy afternoon and night at Merlotte's. Thankfully the morning sickness had subsided and I could work my shift with relative ease. I had the occasional annoyed customer, but nothing out of the ordinary. I hustled chicken baskets and beers like normal. I was sure to keep my smile plastered on my face. A happy waitress equaled big tips. It felt like I was running on autopilot though. As I mindlessly wrote down orders while my mind was circling around the baby. I found myself, more than once, with my hand protectively over my stomach. And every time I caught myself, a surge of nervousness coursed through my body. Sam must've noticed my actions because once he pulled me into his office once he got the chance. _

"Sook, you alright?" he asked.

"Just fine," I spat back.

_I tried to leave, but Sam wouldn't let me go, _"Sam, just let me leave. Table four's waiting for their sweet tea and onion rings."

"Sookie, I'm just worried about you," he said.

"Really? Because earlier you sounded more pissed than anything else," I replied as I pushed past him.

_My shift seemed to fly by. I made a killing in tips and most of my customers were well behaved. I picked up my purse from Sam's office and said 'hi' to Holly as she came in for her shift. I made sure to say my goodbyes to Antoin, and D'Eriq. Sam and I just shared a glance at one another. I hopped into my car and was home before I knew it. _

_Eric was home, signified by his black Corvette sitting in the driveway. I carefully pulled up next to it and parked my car. After entering the house, I dropped my purse and keys onto the table at the end of the staircase. I headed straight for the bathroom. _

"Taking a shower, be out in a few," I called, knowing he'd hear me.

_Once I had the water running, I undressed and jumped in. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body. I was just letting the hot stream run down my back for a few more seconds before getting out. But, my supposed short shower took an unexpected turn when I heard the crumpling noise of the shower curtain moving. Strong arms wrapped around me as he placed light kisses on my neck. I could feel his hardness pressing against my back. I smiled and turned around to kiss Eric. He reciprocated the kiss and then some. His large, cool hands wandered around my body. I pulled him closer to me. I kissed him harder as he pulled the both of us out of the shower. We soon found ourselves on the bedroom floor. _

_Eric was on his back; his golden hair illuminating his pallid body. I straddled his hips. I was feeling exceptionally dominant tonight and Eric seemed to enjoy the role reversal. I started at his lips, kissing him passionately. I left a trail of kisses from his lips to his jaw and down his neck. I nipped and sucked on his chilled skin. Eric let several moans escape his lips. My lips enveloped his nipple and I bit it slightly. This caused a more guttural sound to come from Eric. I smiled. I kissed my way down his toned abs only to stop right above his waistline. All the while Eric palmed and thumbed my breasts. _

_I planted my lips back onto his. My hand slipped down his stomach to his length, I stroked it several times. Eric's head lulled back slightly as he purred with delight. I positioned my warm center just above him. Eric's hands sensually slid up my legs to my hips. He helped guide me onto him, the feeling was beyond explanation. I felt more sensitive than usual, and my hands gripped his sides as I pulled my hips up urgently. Our eyes locking onto one another as I slowly lowered myself back down on his hardness. I continued to roll and thrust my hips up and down. I tossed my head back after another thrust. One of Eric's hands left my hip and slid down between my legs. He passed his thumb over my nub, causing me to moan even louder. My walls clenched tighter around him, I could feel the climax coming. I brought myself down harder, allowing him deeper within me. Eric continued the assault of my senses with his thumb. _

_I quivered inside with the anticipation of my climax. Another plunge onto Eric's manhood and I reached euphoria. In my haze of ecstasy I felt Eric raise my hips and bring them down again to bring his orgasm as well. I collapsed on top of him, panting with satisfaction. _

"Well that was...unexpected," he chuckled.

"You're the one who came into the shower all ready to go," I said breathlessly as I looked up.

"Very true, lover. However, I wasn't excepting the ah, role reversal," Eric smiled.

_I grinned, _"Are you complaining?"

"Not at all," he replied, "Should I expect this more often in the coming months?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded.

_He placed his hand on my back and stroked it gently. We lay there for I don't know how long. The melodic noise from the insects outside filtered into the room from the open windows. I could still feel the humid air flowing out from the bathroom as well. The shower trickled in the background. I sighed. _

"Are we doing the right thing?" I asked.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, should we really be having this baby? Can we really handle everything that could and will happen?" I rambled on, "And what if someone, a supe or human, found out about the baby?"

_Eric eyed me with suspicion, _"What has caused you so much doubt?"

"Just some stuff Sam said earlier today when he found out I was pregnant," I explained.

"Don't listen to the shifter. He doesn't know anything," Eric said after kissing the tops of my fingers, "Sookie, we can only prepare so much. We cannot tell the future no matter how much we want to. But, you should know by now that I will always protect you and our child. Fear nothing and expect for me to always be by your side. The both of you."

"Thank you," I said gratefully.

"Anything for you, lover," he assured me.

"I don't know how to explain it," I mumbled.

"The pregnancy?"

_I nodded slightly, _"Yeah."

"Why not say you used artificial insemination to get pregnant?" Eric replied, seeming to have given this some thought.

"I suppose, but I don't think that I'd normally go for that," I said with some hesitation, "I mean, I don't know that I'd want to use some stranger's genetic material for the sake of having a child."

"Sookie, since when has any of this been normal?" he asked pointedly.

_That was a very valid question. Ever since that night Bill walked into Merlotte's...no, I'm not going down that memory lane again. In the end I'm happy I met Bill, not so happy about the bad stuff but that's beside the point. _

"Ok, you're right. I don't do normal," I chuckled.

"My point was that this method makes the most sense for everyone who doesn't know," Eric continued, "But most of them will wonder why you thought it was a good idea to raise a child with a vampire."

"Well they can keep wondering," I said firmly.

_Eric laughed, _"And they will."

"It's none of their damn business anyway," I muttered.

_Eric chuckled once more at my childish antics. He stroked my back mindlessly. I moved slightly, nuzzling his bare chest. I could still faintly detect his cologne on his skin. It was mixed with his own masculine scent as well as that dry smell all vampires had. This smell had become a sign of comfort and protection. The knowledge of Eric being so close was very reassuring at times. Other times, not so much-but that was when I wasn't so crazy about Eric. Back in the Bill Days and even Post Bill Days. But, all of that was behind me. _

"Do you think we can do it?" I asked.

"I know you'll be able to…I question my ability though," Eric said.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.

_Eric took my hand into his, _"The last time I was a father was when I was human. Fatherly duties have changed quite a bit since that time. My main roles were to provide security and food for my family and my people. Rearing children were the least of my concerns until I either had to provide a dowry for my daughter or to teach my son to fight. And that was if they even made it to adulthood. I wasn't even there when my son reached adulthood."

"Well, I think you can," I said firmly.

"Is that so?"

"M-hmm. Eric, you already love this baby. You said so yourself. So, don't worry. Just follow your instincts," I assured him.

"You seem to forget that my instincts are driven by my lust for blood," he replied coolly.

_I sighed, _"Well, then follow your heart. I know that can't steer you wrong."

"You always know what to say," he whispered.

"Not true," I replied.

_After a while, we picked ourselves up off the floor and climbed into bed. I fell asleep cuddled close to Eric. During the night, I had dreams of our not-so-distant future. I just hoped that reality was half as nice as my dreams were. I woke up the following morning to the stomach churning feeling of nausea. I tripped out of bed and just barely made it to the bathroom. This was not how I wanted to start my mornings for the next few months. I sat on the cool tile for a short time. Eventually, I pulled myself up and washed my face and mouth. I padded down the hall and into the kitchen. I started my coffee before heading out to get the paper and mail. _

_Once I had my coffee in hand, I began to skim through the mail. There were the typical pieces of mail: bills, advertisements, and plain ol'junk mail. However, today there was something new. A card size envelope was stuck between my gas and electric bill. I slid my thumb under the pale blue flap and opened it up. What I pulled out was a little shocking. Printed on the card were pictures of rattles and baby bottles, all different shades of blues. Embossed in gold letters was, "You're Invited!". _

_I opened the card and read its contents. I had been invited to a baby shower for a woman I did not know. Immediately, I thought somehow someone got me mixed up with someone else. I looked at the return address on the envelope. The address happened to be for Alcide's office in Shreveport. I put down the card and went in search of my cell phone. Once I found it, I began dialing. Several rings later, Alcide's strong voice greeted me. _

"Hey, Sookie."

"Hey, so who's Fallon?" I asked.

_He was silent for a moment, _"I guess you got the invitation."

"I did," I replied.

"So, Fallon?" I said.

"Yes," Alcide said, purposefully being vague and difficult.

_I sighed, _"Geez, getting you to talk sometimes is like pulling teeth."

"She's my girlfriend," he paused, "and she's pregnant."

"Okay, and?" I continued.

"And, I would really like it if you attend the baby shower," he said.

_I was quiet for a minute, _"Alcide, I don't mean to be rude…but why? I mean, aren't these things for like good friends and family?"

"You're a friend of the pack and packmaster which automatically makes you a friend of Fallon's," Alcide said simply.

"Sure, that's great and all. But, that's more of an alliance than friendship," I reasoned, "Did you have Fallon invite me?"

"No, she wanted to invite you. I have talked about you and what you have done for our pack," he explained, "If you're worried that you're being invited just as a formality, don't. Fallon really wants you there."

"Alright, then," I said, "Do you have a name picked out for the baby yet?"

"We have a first name, Karsten," Alcide replied.

"I like that name," I replied, "Is Karsten going to be a full Were?"

"Of course."

_Of course, I could hear the pride in his voice._

"Well, congratulations Alcide," I said happily.

"Thanks, Sookie," he said, the appreciation evident in his voice.

"If you don't mind me asking, what doctor is Fallon seeing?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"Ah, I think her name is Gwenaelle Brinn. She's in Shreveport," he replied, slight suspicion in his voice.

"Hm, ok. Well, I'll be talking to you later Alcide," I said after a moment.

"Alright, Sookie. Take care," Alcide said warmly.

"You too."

_We hung up simultaneously. I made a mental note to look up this Dr. Brinn later. I finished looking through the mail and later the paper. I finished up my coffee and began my day._

_

* * *

_

Ah, so there it is! I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I hope to get another one to you soon!

-Much love: Forever Is Never Forever


	5. Doctors and Big Sisters

So, there really isn't a reason why this chapter hasn't been posted. I have it written for quite some time now, I suppose during the craziness of starting my new semester at school I forgot to post it. Sorry, sorry! Anyways, thanks for sticking with me and thanks for my beta, RubySun03!

Here's a little recap of what has happened so far:

Sookie and Eric have been married for several months now. As a gift for Sookie, Eric because human for a day. During that day, they had lots of fabulous sex that led to Sookie's pregnancy. She discovers she's pregnant when Amelia comes for a visit. When Sookie goes to tell Eric, he walks out in shock. However, Eric soon returns and is excited to start their new life together. Sookie later tells Jason and Sam. While Jason is thrilled to be an uncle, Sam isn't so pleased. And here's where we pick up…

* * *

_It had been a week already since found out I was pregnant. What a week it has been and not so much in a good way. Sam and I only spoke necessary words with one another and I still hadn't heard from Amelia. However, my bright spot for the week was making my first appointment with my new doctor, Gwenaelle Brinn. I've been eager to see her since I had made the appointment. I felt fine, aside from the morning sickness and fatigue that is, but I just wanted to make sure everything actually was okay. I was just happy the day had arrived! It was even better than I had today off as well. _

_After finishing up breakfast, I hopped into my car and drove towards the interstate. I had my printed directions from Google sitting in the passenger seat, ready for a quick reference. Even after all this time I could still easily get lost in Shreveport if I wasn't a 100% sure where I was headed. But, much to my surprised I found the doctor's office with relative ease. It was a part of the medical complex that sat across the street from Shreveport's biggest hospital. I parked my car and headed into the building. _

_After informing the receptionist of my arrival I sat down in the waiting room to fill out the new patient information form. I filled out all the required information and returned the clipboard to the receptionist who handed it off to a passing nurse. While I waited, I wondered if Gwenaelle was a Were. I figured she would be since a Were pregnancy isn't as long as a regular human one. Plus, I picked up that the nurse who took my information was a Were. All of this led me to wonder if Gwenaelle's practiced suffered any since the Weres came out. I hoped it hadn't. I hated to see someone's livelihood decline just because they were slightly different. But, I suppose that was just the way I felt about a lot of things since most of my life I was treated different because of my oddity. I could only hope that my baby's life would be better. _

_I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard my name called. I stood up and followed the nurse who called me. Her name was Kelsey and she was young, fresh out of college. Kelsey was more interested in working in the hospital; however, she wasn't going to complain about having a job. She led me to a scale that was tucked behind a wall. Kelsey took my height and weight before showing me to an empty exam room. She said that Dr. Brinn would be in shortly as she closed the door behind her. _

_Sitting there, I became lost in my thoughts again. I started thinking about names for the baby. I knew that if I had a girl, her name would contain Adele. It would either the first or middle. I didn't have a clue what I would name the baby if it were a boy. I always liked the names Alexander and Benjamin though. Thankfully, I had plenty of time to figure it out._

_I kicked my feet back and forth a bit as I sat on the exam table. The paper underneath crunched as I moved. It had been a while since I was brought back here. I reexamined the room, not that anything had changed though. There was a small counter with a sink and a couple cabinets up top. A few glass jars sat on the counter, filled with all sorts of things like tongue depressors and cotton balls. The room had that typical doctor's office smell, which was like sterile, stale air. I moved to look at my watch once again, but I nearly jumped out of my skin when heard the door open. _

_In came Gwenaelle Brinn. She was short and slight, but I immediately knew she was much stronger than she appeared since she was a Were. Well, that's what her brain told me. She greeted me with a bright smile as her green eyes studied me. _

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting, "Gwenaelle apologized, "The office is swamped today."

"It's alright," I said.

"No, it's not. My receptionist is kind of a flake and tends to book more appointments for one day than what I usually do," she sighed.

"I wasn't back here too long," I replied neutrally.

_Gwenaelle nodded, _"Well that's good. Sorry, again."

_I waved her off. She proceeded to wash her hands and afterwards she looked at my newly formed file. As she sat down on the steel stood by the counter, Gwenaelle gave me a serious look. _

"I just wanted to let you know that I am Were," she began, "I wanted to tell you in case you were…uncomfortable with that."

"Oh no, not at all," I assured her.

"Well good," Gwenaelle smiled, "I just tell my patients because we're going to be seeing each other a lot and it goes much smoother if you're comfortable being here."

"I doubt you have to tell all of your patients," I said casually.

_She smirked, _"Just the human ones, not that I have very many of them these days. I'm actually sorta surprised you're here."

"Well, I found you through a Were friend I have," I shrugged.

"Oh? Who?" Gwenaelle asked, her curiosity peeking.

"Ah, Alcide Herveaux," I said.

"I thought your named seemed familiar," she said as she looked at my once more as if my face would register this time, "You're _the_ telepath."

"My reputation precedes me I see," I chuckled.

_Gwenaelle grinned, _"Sorry, it's just my pack aligned with the Long Tooth pack not too long ago. We've heard a good deal about you. Alcide's very lucky to have you as an ally."

"I do what I can," I shrugged once more.

"You do much more," she replied, "Well, Sookie you're going to be on the top of my patient list."

"Oh Dr. Brinn, please don't do that," I said.

"No, no. As such an important friend of the pack your health as well as your baby's is very important," Gwenaelle rebutted, "And call me Gwen."

"Alright," I conceded.

"So, have you seen any other obstetricians before coming here?" Gwen inquired as she clicked her pen, ready to take notes.

"Nope, you're the first," I replied.

_She nodded, _"Okay. This is your first pregnancy, correct?"

"Yup," I confirmed.

"Well then, you get the spiel I tell all first mothers," she grinned after scrawling some notes.

"Okeedokee," I said.

_She began with the basics such as the importance of prenatal vitamins, eating right, and getting enough rest. Gwen told me all sorts of facts that I quickly tried to engrain into my head. My personal favorite was that my morning sickness could last all the way through the first trimester. Oh goody. She continued with a whole litany of other dos and don'ts. My least favorite don't was no more tanning. So much for all my hard work I did throughout the summer. All of it was more information that I tried to stuff into my skull. Gwen must have noticed how bewildered I was because she paused mid-sentence. _

"Sookie, are you having second thoughts about the pregnancy?" she asked carefully.

"No," I said quickly, "It's just…there so much information. And I really don't have a family history medically speaking. So, I don't know what I could potentially pass down to my baby."

"Don't worry," Gwen consoled, "I'm going to run a bunch of tests to screen for anything and everything that I possibly can. Does the father have any known diseases that run in the family?"

"Uh, well, not that I know of. I used artificial insemination to become pregnant," I explained.

"Oh, okay. Well that's fine. The tests will catch anything," she shrugged, "So, how have you been feeling?"

"Besides the morning sickness, I'm pretty good. Tired more than usual though," I described.

"Well, that's to be expected. Does the morning sickness interfere with your daily routine?" she asked, taking out her pen again.

"No, except for making me get earlier than normal," I joked.

_She chuckled before giving her advice, _"To ease the fatigue, try napping during the day and don't over do it on the caffeine."

"What do you mean by over do it? Because, I do love my coffee," I admitted.

"One cup, twelve ounces at most," she clarified, "But, I recommend that my patients cut out caffeine completely."

_I sighed, _"That's unfortunate to hear."

"It'll be well worth it when your baby is healthy," Gwen chuckled.

"True," I agreed, "I don't know if I can do the naps though. Maybe I can rearrange my work schedule so I don't have to stay so late." I wondered aloud.

_Gwen looked up from the file, _"Oh? What do you do?"

"Waitress," I replied.

_Gwen looked as if she were going to tell me some bad news. Work hadn't even crossed my mind when it came to the pregnancy. _

"You're going to have to cut down on your hours and by the end of the second trimester, I would advise you to go on leave," she explained.

_That was easier said than done. I was Sam's most reliable barmaid and that was saying something considering I have taken so much time off in the past three and a half years. Telling Sam this news won't be a cakewalk either since we're on restricted speaking terms. I internally sighed, I didn't like the idea of having to work less let alone quit temporarily. I knew I would once the baby was born, but not so soon. Oh well, if it was for the baby. _

"I figured as much," I lied.

"Well now that the speech is out of the way, I want to draw some blood, get a urine sample, and do a quick ultrasound just we know everything is okay," Gwen said.

_I nodded and that's what she did. Two vials of blood and a trip to the bathroom later, Gwen and I had relocated to another room where the ultrasound machine was set up. I lay on a table while she turned on the machine and prepped me. After squirting some gel onto my stomach, Gwen moved the wand around until she found what she was looking for. She held the wand in place while using the computer next to the machine to take measurements and other notations that I didn't understand. As I stared at the machine, I couldn't really picture a baby. There was just a small oval shaped blob resting against a larger oval. I assumed the little oval was my baby, which amazed me greatly. Such a small thing could cause so many changes to me and most of the time I wasn't really conscious it was present. After Gwen jotted down some notes, she looked at me and then to the screen._

_She grinned as she wheeled the stool around the table. Her thin finger pointed at the little oval. _

"That's your baby Sookie," she announced.

_I smiled. There was something to her validating what I presumed to be true. It made it seem real, I suppose. I looked at the screen for a few more moments. _

"You're at the six week mark. So," she paused. I could hear doing some sort of calculation in her head, "You're due date should be around March 15th."

"Wow, you're good," I said, genuinely impressed.

_Gwen shrugged, _"I've been doing this for a while now."

_She pulled out her pen once more to make that notation on my file. _

"Could I have a couple print outs of that?" I asked, pointing to the screen.

"Sure," Gwen replied, smiling.

_She wheeled herself back over to the computer and typed in a command. A few seconds later out popped two prints of the image on the screen. Gwen removed the wand from my lower abdomen and handed me a few paper towels. After wiping off the gel, Gwen handed me the two prints and a prescription. _

"It's for the prenatal vitamins," she explained, "Is there anything else you want to ask before you go?"

"Yeah, one thing. Do you have night appointments available?" I asked eagerly.

"A few, if you make them today you should be able to get them," Gwen said after a moment.

_I smiled, _"Okay, great. I know my husband would like to come."

"I'd be happy to have him visit with you," Gwen beamed.

_We'll see about that. Unless she's a vamp loving Were, the visit would be awkward at best. But, I wanted Eric to come to at least one visit. I think he'd enjoy seeing our baby on the monitor. _

"Great, well thanks a lot," I said gratefully.

"You're welcome Sookie. I'll be seeing you in a month, but call if you have any questions or concerns. And I'll be calling to tell you the results of the tests. They should be available in about two weeks or so," Gwen informed me.

_I nodded and thanked her again. I left the exam room and headed to the front of the office. I talked to the receptionist and made my appointment for my next visit. I requested that my third visit would be at night as well. The receptionist nodded and penciled me in. _

_I left the office feeling well endowed with baby knowledge. While I was in Shreveport I wanted to get a gift for the baby shower. I crossed the street and hopped into my car. I drove into a more familiar area of the city, where I knew some good shops were located. They weren't super expensive, but their products were quality. I parked on one of the side streets and fed the meter a few quarters. I headed into one of the stores. This one was dedicated to all things maternity and baby. I spied a few things I liked; however, I wasn't here for me. _

_I wandered around the shop for a few minutes and carefully looked at all the merchandise. I found a couple toys; one could be attached to a stroller. Both were brightly colored and textured. I also picked up a super soft blanket that was to keep the baby warm while it was in the car seat or stroller. After paying for the items, I decided I'd pick up some diapers and baby wipes to add to the gift. I knew Fallon and Alcide would need them. _

_I went into a few other shops before hopping back into my car. I navigated my way through Shreveport and eventually made it on to the freeway. I was back in Bon Temps in no time. The drive to the city seems to be much shorter than it once was, which was nice. _

_After parking my car in the driveway, I went upstairs and put the gifts in the spare bedroom. I then located the photo album I purchased a few days ago. It was more of a scrapbook, than just a plain album. It was pre-designed so all you had to do was stick the pictures in and write in the little captions. The one I had bought had a baby theme to it. The outside was pale green with a pink satin trim. There was a cut out for a picture on the cover. I was saving that space for the first baby picture. It was really nice to have pre-decorated since I'm not really that arts and craft-y. I brought it downstairs with me and set it on the coffee table. _

_I unwrapped the plastic it came in and opened to the first page. It was a light yellow with lilac pin stripes. There was an open space for one photo. I pulled the picture Gwen printed out from my purse. After adding the little adhesive corners to the photo I placed it in its designated spot. I picked up the pen from the coffee table and wrote in the date and at what week the picture was taken. _

_Setting the scrapbook aside, I got up and made some lunch. I really wanted a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, so that's what I had. I never realized how delicious a PB and J sandwich could be. After calming my craving, I busied myself with housework. All the good stuff had to be done like doing laundry and cleaning the bathrooms. I really just wanted to see Eric and show him the picture of our baby. So I kept busy, but there was only so much to do. So a few hours later the house was spotless and all of the laundry was done. I sat down in the La-Z-Boy and pulled out one of my paperbacks. Yet, I wouldn't get much reading done because before I knew it, I was out like a light. _

_I woke up a little disoriented, partially because it was dark. I looked at my watch and found out it was a little pass eight. I sat up and stretched. I felt really good as I came out of my sleepiness. Getting up, I went into the kitchen to get a drink. I noted the True Blood bottle cap sitting on the counter. Pulling the iced tea out from the fridge, I noticed that other ultrasound picture was missing from the freezer door. I was certain I put it up there after my cleaning spree. After looking around for a moment, I gave up. Maybe Eric had seen it._

_Plodding back to the bedroom with my tea in hand, I passed through our bedroom and into Eric's office. There was the soft hum of music, too low for me to discern exactly what he was listening to. I assumed it was classical since he usually listened to that when he did work. Before I could even ask, I saw the ultrasound picture hanging in a simple frame above the armchair that sat across from Eric's catty-cornered desk. I couldn't help but smile. _

"Hello lover," he greeted.

"Hey," I replied, still focused on the picture.

_Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eric wheel himself away from the desk. He held his arms open, _"Come here."

_I walked over to him and perched myself on his lap. Eric planted a kiss on my lips and smiled. I slinked my around his neck and looked at the photo and then back to him. _

"You have the picture," I grinned.

"I do. Although, it looks more like abstract art than a baby," Eric replied, looking at the framed image as well.

"Well, yeah, but that's not the point," I said, as I twirled his golden hair around my finger.

"What is it then?"

"That little oval is our baby, our healthy little baby," I beamed.

_Eric kissed me once more, _"So the visit today went well?"

"Great," I grinned.

"You're much more confident than you were last week," he observed, happy by the change.

"The appointment today just made everything feel…real, I guess. Like, I wasn't stuck in a dream," I described, "On or around March 15th we'll have a baby."

"That's a scary thought," Eric said, a little apprehensive.

"We can do it," I replied optimistically.

_Eric nodded, _"I think you're right."

"So, how did you know the picture was the one from appointment?" I asked, curious.

"If it weren't important, it wouldn't have been on the fridge," Eric reasoned, "I want to keep changing the picture as you progress. So, please continue to get two copies."

"I will, but would you like to come for one of my visits?" I inquired.

_Eric looked surprised, _"Can I?"

"If you don't mind that my doctor is a Were," I said.

"For you, I will turn a blind eye," Eric replied, smiling slightly.

"It'll be on September 9 at 7:30," I told him.

"Okay," Eric replied as he wheeled us closer to the desk.

_He grabbed a pen and flipped his desk calendar to September and jotted down a note on the 9__th__ square. He also added it to his calendar in his phone. Eric kissed me as he rolled us away from the desk. _

"What else did you learn from this visit?" he inquired, his interest peeking.

"A lot. But the ones that stick out, even though they're not as important, are: no more coffee or tanning and I'll have to quit waitressing temporarily," I sighed, "I got a bunch of information today. I don't think I'll remember all of it, so I might get one of those baby books."

"Well, I've been trying to get you to quit that job for months now," Eric commented.

"And I've told you, for months now, I don't want to," I replied simply.

_He gave me a look, _"You'll have to this time."

"I know, but I'm not going to quit for good," I countered, "I'll go back when the baby's old enough or when I feel ready."

"Does the shifter know this?" Eric asked.

"No, he will tomorrow though," I said, dreading the very idea.

"What problem will Sam have with you leaving?" Eric asked, still very in tune with our bond.

_I sighed, _"I'm the possibly the only reliable waitress Sam has and that's not really saying much. Also, Sam and I aren't speaking still. But, that's going change. I'm going to make it change if I have to."

"You are very persuasive," he whispered into my ear.

"You are too," I replied, running my fingers through his soft hair.

"To everyone but you, most of the time," Eric replied with a devilish grin.

"Well," I paused to kiss him longingly, "why don't you convince me to think differently?"

"I would," he paused as well to kiss me, "but Pam should be arriving any minute now. And I need to save all of my persuasive power for her."

"For what?" I inquired, my brow raising.

"For when I tell her about the pregnancy," Eric said after a moment.

_I blinked, unable to believe Eric hadn't told her yet, _"I thought you would have told her by now."

"Pam isn't very receptive to the idea of children. I am unsure about how she will react when she finds out," he explained neutrally.

"You don't think she'd try to hurt me, do you?" I asked cautiously.

_Eric shook his head, _"She wouldn't harm you, however, that doesn't mean she won't want to. I am her maker and so she holds my welfare in very high esteem."

"I know our friendship isn't nearly as valuable to Pam as your relationship with her. But, I would think by now she would hold me in some regard all things considered. Especially after everything we've done for one another," I said, slightly exasperated.

"And that's exactly what I need to remind her of. This is, however, presuming that Pam isn't for the pregnancy," Eric said calmly, "She's here."

_I got up from Eric's lap and we left his office. I went into the kitchen to warm up a couple True Bloods while Eric answered the door. I noticed Eric had bought a case of B+, Pam's favorite type. I popped the bottles into the microwave and set the timer. After tossing the bottle caps into the recycling bin, I pulled the bloods from the microwave. Giving them both a good shake, I then brought them out into the living room. It appeared Eric and Pam had already begun to talk when I entered the room. I sat the bloods on the coffee table and then perched myself on the couch next to Eric. He was just finishing the witch explanation. _

"You're joking, right?" Pam asked, reaching for the True Blood from the La-Z-Boy.

"I am not," Eric replied.

_Pam sipped her blood, _"Do you know what will happen if Felipe finds out or anyone for that matter?"

"I am fully aware of the gravity of the situation, Pam," Eric said, almost chidingly.

"And you're both willing to stand by your actions?" she questioned, but not in an incredulous way.

"Of course," he replied coolly.

"Yes," I said firmly.

"Then I am as well," Pam announced.

"You are?" I asked, nearly shouted.

_Pam looked at me, _"Yes, I am. Sookie, you're my one and only favorite breather. You make Eric very happy, more so than he has been in many years. And you are my friend, are you not? I just wanted to be sure the both of you were sound in your decision. Plus, I always wanted a younger sibling when I was human. I suppose, I want one now too."

"And you can come to the baby shower," I added, with a grin.

"Even more reason," Pam nodded as she took a gulp of blood.

_We sat around and chatted for a while. I showed Pam the ultrasound picture and she seemed fascinated. After another blood, Pam left. But not before giving me a chilled kiss on the cheek and sort of congratulation. Coming from Pam, it meant a lot. She mindfully inclined her head to Eric before taking off her in Nissan. _

"That went a lot better than I expected," I said, relieved.

"Vastly," Eric agreed.

"So, since you didn't have to convince Pam why don't you try to use your persuasive powers on me," I said, looking over my shoulder at him.

_Eric gave me a wicked grin, _"Yield to me Sookie."

"Come make me," I said as I headed for the bedroom.

* * *

Thanks for stopping by! I'm sorry I'm a bit of an airhead sometimes. Drop me a review if so inclined. :) Until next time!


	6. Along for the Ride

I'm so sorry for taking over a year to update this! I don't want to get your hopes up that another chapter will be coming along, but you never know! I'm on winter break now so anything is possible.

Here's a recap:

Sookie and Eric have been married for several months now. As a gift for Sookie, Eric because human for a day. During that day, they had lots of fabulous sex that led to Sookie's pregnancy. She discovers she's pregnant when Amelia comes for a visit. When Sookie goes to tell Eric, he walks out in shock. However, Eric soon returns and is excited to start their new life together. Sookie later tells Jason and Sam. While Jason is thrilled to be an uncle, Sam isn't so pleased. Sookie has her first appointment with her new OB-GYN, Dr. Gwen Brinn. After shopping for a gift for Alcide's girlfriend's baby shower, Sookie returns home to find that Eric has framed the first sonogram in his office. Together they tell Pam about the pregnancy, which she is accepting and supportive of it. Here's where we pick up...

* * *

_August had come and gone. Sam and I finally came to terms with one another. He finally understood that I wasn't just excited because Eric was excited. My joy, delight, and fear were all my own and genuine. Sam was happy for me now too. And not in the just telling it to my face kind of way. I would have known if he wasn't sincere anyway. Nevertheless, it made me feel more assured since less than a handful of people knew. He even offered Merlotte's for the baby shower. I thanked him up and down, but told him it would probably be a small party that could be done at home. Sam understood, but still kept the offer open._

_ Sam and I worked out my new schedule, part of which had me switching from full-time to part-time starting now in September. By the end of November I would be going on leave. Thankfully, I had Amelia (and the baby) to keep my occupied. Organizing the nursery was another project that would keep me busy. I was turning my old bedroom into the baby's room. _

_I was in the middle of getting changed out of my Merlotte's uniform when I heard Amelia come in. I had just finished the lunch to dinner shift and I was getting ready for my first night appointment with my OB-GYN, Gwen, and Eric. He had been talking about it for a week now._

_Eric was in his office finishing up his paperwork while I got dressed. I pulled my t-shirt and jeans on, which were feeling tighter these days. Although I didn't appear pregnant, I was preferring my looser fitting clothes. I would be buying maternity clothes soon or start wearing more clothes with elastic waist bands. After dabbing on some make-up, I greeted Amelia. _

"Hey," I said, coming into the kitchen.

"Hey. You and Eric heading out soon, yeah?" she asked, as she unloaded her grocery bags.

"Yep. He should be out here soon," I said, grabbing the iced tea from the fridge.

_Amelia stocked the cupboards, _"My probation will be up next month."

"That's great," I beamed.

"Yes!" she agreed, "I'll finally be able to do some real magic."

_I helped Amelia unpack her groceries until Eric emerged. He downed the True Blood I warmed for him while I was helping Amelia. I said goodbye to Amelia and we left for Shreveport. Eric sped down the highway and we arrived in the city in no time. I hadn't told Gwen that Eric was a vampire. I couldn't decide which would be better, a surprise or not. So, I opted not to tell her. I suppose having to find a new doctor would be the worst thing that could happen. Hopefully. _

_We were at the office after a few minutes of driving. After parking, Eric took my hand and I led him into the building. Immediately the receptionist eyed Eric with suspicion. If she were in her wolf form the hair on the scruff of her neck would be raised in high alert. She soon realized that Eric was not here to make trouble. However, she thought of me in a different light now. Or so I gathered. I watched her eyes go from Eric to me and then to our interlocked fingers. Eric squeezed my hand in reassurance as we walked up to the receptionist. _

"Hi, I'm here to see Dr. Brinn," I announced.

"Sign in," she said curtly.

_I smiled sweetly and did so. Eric and I then took a seat in the waiting room. There were two other couples with us. One Were and one human, both trying to inconspicuously stare at us. The humans were big broadcasters. I found out that it still takes some humans a while to realize Eric was a vampire, which I still find strange. I can spot a vamp a mile away. The woman, a red head who no longer had the nose or boobs she was naturally given, thought Eric seemed too good for me despite being a vamp. Her boyfriend's mind was filled with thoughts about the woman he had on the side. Oh, and my chest. _

_The only thing I got from the Weres was a snarled disapproval, however, I suspect they would think that even if I was with a Were. _

"Ignore them, lover," Eric whispered in my ear.

"Trying," I murmured.

_He kissed my temple as he played with my wedding band and engagement ring. I couldn't help but smile. My engagement ring was a flawless diamond with a simple band that twisted at the setting. Eric had it since Victoria was Queen. Why he had such a thing, I could never quite figure. The wedding band was just a white gold ring, to match the other, with small diamonds going around. I never thought I'd see a wedding ring on Eric's hand. Then again, I never thought I'd be the one to slide it onto his finger either. The night I found out he took the ring off while on the floor of Fangtasia, it hurt. I could rationalize why, but it still stung. Over time though, I've learned to never doubt Eric. He then showed me a long chain kept it on, which ended right next to his heart. _

_My reminiscing was interrupted by the nurse calling us back. Before taking us to the exam room, she took my weight and eyed Eric the way the receptionist did. The nurse left us in the exam room and told us Gwen would be with us shortly. _

"They lack heavily in professionalism," Eric commented.

"I have to agree," I nodded, "But Gwen has been great, so I can overlook it."

"I suppose they're not aligned with Herveaux's pack," Eric said, looking around the room, "If they were they would be more respectful."

"Even if they are, I wouldn't go running to Alcide to complain about them. It'd just make things worse," I argued, "Plus, he has better things to worry about."

"Oh, are his dogs not in line?" Eric chuckled.

_I rolled my eyes but smiled, _"No, his girlfriend is having a baby. She's having a son named Karsten."

_Eric, seated on one of the wheeled stools, scooted himself so was in front of me. He rested his arms on top of my thighs and lightly tapped my stomach twice. _

"Hello, little one. If you happen to be a girl, you better not go chasing this puppy," he teased, "I'm hopefully there will be a suitable human for you by the time you're of age, regardless of your sex."

_I laughed and ran my fingers through his hair, smoothing it out, _"Do you want to know what we're having?"

"No," Eric replied, his voice definite, "Do you?"

"I don't either. We'll just buy a lot of green and yellow," I shrugged.

_Eric nodded, _"Do you want one over the other?"

"I just want our baby to be healthy and happy. Gender doesn't matter," I said, resolved.

_He nodded once more as he took my hand. Eric looked out the window into the black sky. I could sense something was bothering him. His shoulders were tense. _

"Are you still worried about being a parent?" I asked quietly.

"Yes," he murmured.

_I leaned forward to catch his eye. Eric turned to look at me. I tried to lighten his mood, _"I can't believe one little baby is scary to you."

"Vampires aren't supposed to raise young," he said pointedly, "I just want this child to not be exposed to us."

"To the politics and the dirt that comes with it?" I offered.

"Precisely."

"Do you worry our baby will be afraid of you?" I was surprised at the thought.

"I think there will be times when you or I won't be able to shield the child from my duties as Sheriff," Eric sighed.

"We'll be fine," I assured him.

"I hope you're right, Sookie," Eric said with a small sigh.

_I smiled slightly and took his hand into mine, _"We can only try our best."

"I know and we will," he replied, resolved.

_Gwen came in another moment. She didn't seem surprised by Eric's presence. The receptionist probably alerted her. It appeared as though she tried to have a neutral face on. But, I could still get a small sense of shock from her head. Perhaps a little disapproval too. _

"Good evening, Sookie," she said brightly, "And you must be Sookie's husband, yes?"

Eric nodded, "Eric Northman."

"Eric has been talking about this appointment for a week now," I said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I'm sure you're very excited, Eric," Gwen said as she sat down and opened the file.

"I am," Eric grinned.

_The appointment went on like normal. Gwen and I talked about the different changes going on and such. More items were added to the do and don't list. It finally came down to the ultrasound. Eric held my hand as Gwen started the machine and prepped me. When the image finally appeared, Eric made an almost inaudible gasp. I couldn't help but grin. If my big Viking could be made breathless by a grainy picture there was no doubt in my mind that Eric would excel as a father once the baby was born. It also occurred to me that Eric was never able to truly see the development of his human children outside of the growth of his wife's stomach. For him it was one moment there was no child and the next there was. _

"Your baby is healthy and progressing nicely. Gender too is difficult to determine now, but in two visits I'll be able to tell you with certainty," Gwen explained.

"Well, it doesn't matter. We want to be surprised," I explained.

"Keep the surprise going," Eric added, still staring at the screen.

_Gwen nodded, _"Of course. Why ruin it now?"

_She handed me a couple of tissues to wipe off the gel while she wrote down some numbers and made two prints of the ultrasound. Gwen handed the two pictures to me and I passed one to Eric. He stared at it intently before reluctantly handing it back over to me to be stored in my purse. _

"Have you thought anymore about whether or not you want to have a C-section?" Gwen inquired.

"Well, no. I know you said the last visit you'd like to schedule the surgery soon," I looked to Eric, "I'd only really want to have it if I knew Eric could be there."

"I think the baby should come when its ready to come," Eric interjected, "If I can't be there, so be it."

_ I looked to Gwen, _"No C-section then."

"Okay then. Well Sookie, you and your baby are doing great. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call," Gwen said as she stood up.

"Thanks, I won't," I replied as we shook hands.

_She turned to Eric, knowing well a handshake was not in order, _"It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Northman. I'm sure I'll be seeing you again."

"Of course," Eric assured her.

_With a nod, Gwen excused herself. Eric looked at me and smiled. I beamed back. There was a continuous wave of happiness rolling through our bond. He stood up and kissed me gently. _

_We exited the exam room, before leaving we made another appointment with the receptionist. _

_Eric sped out of the city and we would have been home in no time, but I had the biggest craving for an ice cream cone. I had been good about eating healthy and such, but just the thought of cool, creamy dessert made my mouth water. Eric was absolutely fine with satisfying my need for a sugary snack. However, it was when I wanted to get back into his car that caused his brow to quirk. I batted my lashes and gave him my best doe-eyed look. Eric simply smirked and crossed his arm. He finally relented when I promised his own sweet treat once we got home. _

"Why don't you to be there when the baby's born?" I asked with the last spoonful of ice cream.

"I just don't think birth is something to be rushed," he glanced at me.

_Liar, liar pants on fire. _

"You know I that you're lying," I began, "What is it, really?"

"I don't know how I'll react to any of it. I feel all of your emotions and you feel mine. We both know there will be a lot of them that day. I don't know if it could be…overwhelming," he admitted, "Coupled with that and a scant amount of blood, I would rather be there when I know nothing would happen."

"Blood? My blood?" I repeated, "Eric, I'm an eighth fae."

"Not just your blood."

_The memory of meeting Malcolm and Diane for the first time flashed by. _

"The baby," I whispered.

_Eric nodded. _

"You've had over a thousand years to learn to control yourself," I reminded him.

"Sookie, I know what I'm saying seems preposterous and I truly want to be there," he reasoned, "But, I want the birth of our child to not be marred by anything."

_I felt a twang of sadness roll over me. I took his hand into mine and squeezed it. _

"You better be there the moment after I tell you it's okay," I insisted.

"I promise, lover."

_The family farm house came into view and it was a matter of moments before Amelia and I were chatting away about the new sonogram picture. As Amelia spoke, I watched Eric as he looked at the other copy. He smiled as he headed, presumably, to his office. _

_After relaying what happened at the appointment, Amelia left. I had omitted our talk in the car. Sometimes, Amelia still had wavering feelings about Eric and this baby business. She was off to Shreveport to check in with her coven and go out with her witch friends. I walked back to my bedroom and found Eric was waiting for me in bed. It wasn't often that we had the house to ourselves anymore. And soon enough, it wouldn't be just Amelia and us. _

_I leaped onto the bed and we wasted no time. _

_The following morning I busied myself with getting ready for Fallon's baby shower. It was a warm September day and so I opted for one of my sundresses. It was a deep blue that tied in the back. I found a pair of matching sandals and dabbed some make up on. Tucking the gift under my arm, I called goodbye to Amelia. _

_I was right on time when I pulled up to Alcide's house in Shreveport. Before I could knock, Alcide greeted me. _

"Hey Sookie," he smiled.

"Hi," I replied, "I'm kind of surprised to see you here."

"Oh yeah," he shrugged, "I was volunteered to man the grill."

_I chuckled, _"I see."

_He led me through the foyer and to the bustling living room. I placed the gift on the designated table while Alcide talked to presumably Fallon. She was looked about my age, maybe a year or two younger. Her chestnut hair was pulled up in a loose bun and had minimal make up on. She didn't need any! The very pregnant Fallon and Alcide walked over to me. _

"So this is Sookie!" she chimed as she gave me a hug.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied as I returned the embrace.

"Alcide has told me so much about you and how you always help the pack," Fallon grinned, "Saved his ass a few times, I hear."

"Oh, I just do what I can," I waved her off. _And some things I get forced into. _

"Well, I know Alcide still appreciates it," Fallon assured me.

_I nodded, _"So when are you due?"

"Two more months," she half-sighed, "To be quite honest, I can't wait to have my body back. But, of course, I'm more excited to meet my little boy."

"Of course."

_The party was in full swing by the time the last guest arrived. There were games and I managed to win a spa gift certificate. As the final game was started, Alcide fired up the grill and began lunch. The game finished and one of Fallon's cousins won a gift certificate too. While her family cleared up the games, Alcide popped in and requested my help with bringing in the food. I could only assume there was something else. _

"The burgers look great," I commented once the patio door was closed.

"So when are you due?" he asked.

"March 15th, about," I replied.

"How'd Eric take this?"

"He's excited," I said neutrally, "Do you have anything else to ask me that involves the pack?"

"No, no," he assured me, "Is that what you expect now?"

"Can you blame me?" I inquired.

_He sighed, _"I suppose not."

"The party's very nice," I smiled.

_He handed me a plate of burgers, _"Tell Fallon that, she organized it. I'm just the cook."

_We both chuckled as we entered the house. The burgers were served standard grill fare. Coleslaw, macaroni salad, and all sorts of extras lined the buffet. Lunch was over quickly and Fallon opened her gifts. She thanked everyone profusely as each guest made their leave. I was one of the last to go. _

_She caught me by the door, _"I hope we can make play dates for our kids one day."

"…oh, right!" I said after a moment, "I forget how keen that Were nose is."

_She smirked._

* * *

So tell me what you think! Thanks for stopping by!


	7. Gifts

Firstly, I know I haven't updated this story in over a year and for that I'm very sorry. I was just not inspired and on a whim (as I usually do) started this story with no clear direction or plan whatsoever. So, it sat and sat. It hardly crossed my mind. However, after reading Dead Ever After I cannot, in good conscience, allow one of my favorite characters' story end the way it did. I don't need to rehash the reasons why it was terrible. Except, I will say that one line about the seals…I wanted to throw the book out the window and be done then and there. So, I am cautious to say I've been revitalized (out of anger mostly) to do our Sookie justice. I can't say I'll be any better at updating, but it won't be the way it has been.

I would also like to make note that I'm going to be taking some liberties with the cluviel dor. If CH can throw a curveball, then so can I (but, I assure you it's not major).

A brief recap: Sookie and Eric had an out-of-state marriage, which was more for Sookie than Eric. A little over a year into their marriage, Eric surprises Sookie by becoming human for a day-with the help of some witch allies. They spent the day basking in the sun with intermittent rounds of fabulous sex. Much to their collective surprise, several weeks later Sookie discovers she's pregnant. With a shaky start, Eric and Sookie dive into the unexpected world of parenthood with the aid of Amelia and the support of Pam. At the same time, Sookie receives another surprise in the mail: a baby shower invitation. It is from a woman unknown to Sookie by way of Alcide Herveaux, which she assumes in connected to the Were in one way or another. Not fully relenting their differences, Sookie still attends the shower and leaves are more friendlier terms with the wolf.

* * *

_An early winter chill had settled on Bon Temps especially for it only being the second week of December. The cold made Eric hopeful for even a meager inch of snow. He said it brought back nostalgic memories from his human years. The stillness before the storm or the crunch of fresh snow. Even when he spoke about it, Eric's eyes would close as if he was transported back to the very moment. There weren't many things that make Eric remotely sentimental for anything from his time as a human. Snow was the exception. He says it brings him back to one memory each time. He was in his mid-teens, on a hunt with his father. It had just stopped snowing and the skies cleared to reveal the biggest moon he could remember. The forest was an icy blue and quiet. For a long moment, Eric simply stared at the stars through a clearing of trees. He said it made him feel very small in the world. Who knew Vikings had existential crises? _

_However, after the haze of nostalgia passed Eric began to worry. What if the roads became icy? He didn't want me to drive. What was the best kind of salt and sand mix to put down on the steps? Would it provide enough traction? Suddenly, we no longer lived in the South. In Eric's mind we were in Montana. I knew if I weren't pregnant these questions would not even cross his mind. I did everything in my power to assure him that we would not get a blizzard and that I was very capable of driving down a slushy road. As if the snow would last that long or even accumulate in a significant amount. _

_I hoped his bouts of paranoia would subside the further the pregnancy progressed. Although, I figured it would start all over again once the baby was born. Strangely, I didn't find this overprotectiveness to be odd. Eric has always been fiercely protective of me. It only made sense he would be the same when it came to his child, vampire or not. _

_Since November, I stopped working at Merlotte's. The first week I found pleasant, like a little vacation. Yet, by the end of the second week I was feeling a little bored. I've always been good about keeping the house in order, which meant there wasn't much in terms of house work. The yard would be dormant until spring. I was at a loss for a few days. There wasn't much to visit in town, and I could only read so fast. Amelia suggested I pamper myself with movie marathons and bathes since I wouldn't have time for that once the baby arrived. I had to agree, but I didn't want to spend too many consecutive days inside. So, I began to explore the surrounding towns when I got the itch to leave the house. Despite living close to Shreveport for all of my life, I never knew it well. On one trip I found a great children's museum. If Hunter ever came by to visit again, I would take him there. _

_Today, however, was a day I spent inside. It was cold and rainy, which is perfect for hot herbal tea and a movie or two. Tea still wasn't my favorite drink, but it was good enough until I could have my coffee again. Curled up on the sofa, I was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Pausing the movie, I maneuvered myself off the couch. I hadn't quite mastered getting up with what felt like a basketball in front of me. Six months along and it was still a little bit of a challenge. Whoever was at the door knocked again. 'Coming,' I called back. _

_Finally reaching the door, I opened it to find my fae great-grandfather standing on the porch. He was dressed to the nines, like always. He grinned and hugged me, but his hands soon dropped to my stomach. He smiled at me again. I returned it with my own, albeit it was slightly forced. Having people, strangers or not, just touching the bump without asking has become a pet peeve of mine. Regardless, the fae aren't ones to abide to the notion of personal space anyway. _

"So, it's true," Niall crooned.

"Someone told you otherwise?" I asked as I closed the door.

"Claude mentioned it when I saw him last," he replied, joining me in the living room.

_My brow furrowed. Claude? I haven't seen him in ages. This could not be good. Before getting into that, my hostess instincts kicked in. I offered him a drink, which Niall agreed to. He asked for hot tea. Luckily, the water was still hot and I prepared his mug. _

_After handing Niall his tea, I sat next to him on the sofa, _"So, is that why you're here? Claude's comment, that is."

"Yes," he replied with a nod, "I also wanted to see if he had come into this knowledge on his own or if you allowed him to know it."

"I haven't seen him in several months," I answered.

"I thought not," Niall looked unpleased.

_I became uneasy and my hands instinctively came to my stomach. Unconsciously, I rubbed its round sides. How could Claude know I was pregnant? He couldn't have been watching me from the woods. Eric or another vampire would have mentioned it by now. He must have seen me during my outings around town. Rather, he must have been following me. _

"I believe Claude has been watching you because he's looking for something. Something that he thinks I have given you," Niall explained.

"What does he want?" I was curious.

_Setting down the mug, Niall reached into his coat pocket. He pulled out a small, pale green object. It looked like a snuff box, but it appeared seamless as it did not have an apparent hinge or clasp. It was trimmed in gold and as smooth as a river rock. My great-grandfather placed it into my hand. The box pulsed and trembled with magic. In an instant, I knew it was a very powerful object. _

"Are you sure I should have this?" I wondered, "I only ask because it seems like it has innumerable power. I can't say I can keep it safe."

"It's to keep you safe, dear granddaughter," Niall replied, vaguely.

"It doesn't outwardly appear to be a weapon," I remarked.

_Niall chuckled, _"It's much more powerful than any human weapon."

"What does it do?" I asked, eagerly.

"It grants you one wish, not without repercussions," he explained.

"Or limitations," I added.

_He nodded, _"Of course not."

"So what are they?" I sat forward.

"Well, the repercussions are dependent on what your wish is. You cannot change a historical event. You must use this wish on someone you love," Niall paused, "You cannot turn the vampire human."

"I can't say he'd want that anyway," I shrugged.

"You cannot change your mortality," my great-grandfather continued, "Nor can you take away your telepathy…or your child's."

_I gasped as I looked down at my round belly. I thought I might cry. I blinked away the prickly tears, _"So, the baby…how? I thought Mr. Cataliades was the one who gave me this ability rather than it being genetic."

_I wanted to call it a curse, but I felt that would be rude. _

"Your essential spark was passed down to the child and so the did the gift," Niall replied, seemingly happy with the idea.

"Oh, well…" I couldn't respond.

"Do you want to know its sex?" he inquired after a long moment.

_I shook my head, _"No. I want it to be a surprise. I didn't realize you could know this."

"We fae have different traditions depending on the gender of our children. They require much preparation and so it's necessary to know early," he said, "That gift, the cluviel dor, is long over due and it is not meant as a gift to welcome the child."

"Is it from you?" I was puzzled.

"No, it was from your grandfather, Fintan," he answered, "He bequeathed it to you in his will. Originally, Mr. Cataliades was supposed to deliver it to your grandmother until you were of age. However, I asked him if I could bestow it on you when I felt the moment was right. I did not want your childhood immaturity to squander its potential."

_I wanted to argue that I would have used it to bring back my parents. But, I knew that there would have been consequences to doing such a thing. Mainly, my parents wouldn't have known what happened to them. I highly doubted that the part-demon lawyer would have shown up to give them an explanation either. Not to mention that the water fae would have probably just come after them again. This was getting to be too much, which I think my great-grandfather sensed. _

"I will present the other gift and then leave you to rest," he continued.

"Before you do, I have to ask something," I paused, "You said I can't make Eric human. Did you mean just him or any vampire."

"Any vampire," Niall replied, "Why do you ask?"

"In case my baby one day is turned against its will," I hated that I had to think of such things.

"Let's not dwell on such notions," he encouraged, "I rather you think about the potential you have with my gift to you and your child."

_I was hesitant to accept it. The last supernatural gift I received left me…ostracized. Thank you Word-A-Day calendar. Nevertheless, I took the plunge, _"All right."

"I know the loss of your parents at such a young age left you very alone in the world. It is much to my chagrin that our own people placed such anguish on you. So, it is with much joy that I can give you this gift," he was quite pleased, "I will cast an enchantment in which you are assured to see your child's twenty-first birthday. You will not be sick. There will be no fatal blow dealt to you in those years."

"And after that I am susceptible to any human ailment or lethal injury?" I was shocked.

"No more than anyone else," Niall assured me.

_I took a deep breath, _"I won't be immortal, correct?"

"Correct. However, in those first twenty-one years your body will not age at the same rate. Perhaps, not at all. You will remain mostly as you are now. The enchantment acts somewhat differently on different people. Regardless, you will die at some point like every mortal does," he clarified.

_It seemed almost too good to be true. I wish Amelia was here, but today was her coven meeting. I would have loved her input. I had a feeling that if I didn't accept this proposition now then I would never hear of it again. _

"Do you want to be immortal, Sookie?" Niall was intrigued.

_I shook my head, _"No."

"You know, the immortality I can give is far greater than the vampires can provide. You would not have to sacrifice anything," he offered.

"No, I am meant to die a natural death," I answered, resigned, "eventually."

"Not even if it meant being with the vampire for eternity?" his brow quirked.

"I don't believe I'm meant for that either," I replied, with some sadness.

_When we were first married, I had come to terms with the eventual end of my relationship with Eric. I couldn't imagine that he would be with me when I reached my 70's. I know that idea was based solely on physical appearance. I would be lying to myself if I didn't admit that I would be self-conscious. I think what was worst of all was the thought that Eric and I would fall out of love if I were immortal (vampire or otherwise). It's one thing to stop loving someone because they've wronged you, but to stop because I just didn't love them anymore seemed awful. My happily ever after wasn't meant to be forever. I knew I didn't want to be a vampire. I didn't even want to know what I'd become through Niall's magic. I doubted I would even have a mentor like a maker to help me along. Now with the pregnancy, the idea of having to watch my child grow and eventually die seemed terrible too. _

"But, I will happily accept your gift. The one you intended on giving me, that is," I smiled at my great-grandfather as I set the cluviel dor down on the coffee table.

"Wonderful," he nodded as he stood up.

_Niall stood in front of me with his arms extended, but still encircling the air around me. Inhaling sharply, he held the breath for a moment. As he exhaled, I felt an energy hit me. It was comforting and warm. For a moment, I wished I could have made it into a blanket or a sweater. Just as he started, Niall stopped. The warmth faded, which left me with no feeling of perceptible change. _

"This charm, will it protect the baby as well?" I inquired, hopeful.

"Sadly, no. I thought it would be morbid of me to say that it was guaranteed to protect you until the child turned twenty-one provided the child lives that long," Niall said, frankly.

"I understand."

"I shall leave you to rest. I've given you much to think about, I know," Niall headed for the door.

_Following him, we paused on the porch, _"The cluviel dor, can I use it to wish death upon someone?"

"Yes, human or supernatural. Of course, not without repercussions," he advised me.

"Right," I nodded.

"Last resort. I would not waste it on the power struggle between Eric and Felipe de Castro," he added before embracing me.

_We let go of one another. _

"I will see you again once the child is born. I must meet the face of the next generation to carry our bloodline, no matter how minute," Niall said by way of goodbye.

_I watched him disappear into the forest. Only after he was gone did I remember to ask about Claude and he's whereabouts. I suppose, I was right in thinking that he stayed in this world. For a moment, I thought about calling Alcide and asking him to lend me his trackers. Decidedly, I thought that was a bad idea. It's terrible, but I didn't want to owe Alcide anything at all. I've done him too many favors as it is. _

_Closing the door, I grabbed the cluviel dor from the coffee table. It needed to be stored in a safe place. Heading to our bedroom, I sat down at the vanity. What better place to hide something than in plan sight? I placed it among all of Gran's old compacts and snuffboxes from older generations of Stackhouses. The cluviel dor looked as though it had been there all along. However, just to be sure it wouldn't be noticed right away I obscured the view. I adjusted the angle of the framed photo of Eric and myself from the day he became human. I treasured it most of all. _

_Day quickly changed to night, and Eric rose shortly after. He greeted me with a kiss upon entering the kitchen. He rummaged through the fridge, looking for a True Blood. Reappearing, he popped the bottle into the microwave. _

"A fae was here today," he observed.

"Niall," I confirmed.

_All day I racked my brain for a way to tell Eric about the cluviel dor because I certainly couldn't keep it from him. I didn't want to. It could prove to be beneficial in his favor depending on my wish. _

"Did you tell him about the baby?" Eric asked, removing his blood.

"That's why he came, partly," I answered, "Evidently, Claude mentioned it to him."

"Have you seen your fae cousin?" he wondered.

"No, and Niall suspected I hadn't either," I clarified.

_Eric looked concerned, _"That does not bode well."

"I know," I agreed, "Niall thinks Claude was looking to see if I had something on my person."

"Like what?"

"Niall's visit was also so he could give me two gifts," I continued, "One was a charm and the other was a cluviel dor."

"A charm?" Eric's brow quirked, "Like an incantation?"

"Precisely," I nodded, "It's to protect me until the baby turns twenty-one. The baby will grow up always having a parent."

"So, it protects you from death then," Eric concluded, "I see Niall does not have much faith in my parenting skills."

"I don't think it's that. But, you can only be with the child at night. It needs someone to be available all hours of the day," I reasoned, gently.

"I know," he conceded, sitting next to me, "The charm, does its protection end when the child turns twenty-one?"

"Yes," I answered, "I don't want to be immortal in anyway. Please, don't think I would have chosen Niall's way over yours."

"Sookie, it's fine," he assured me, "I'm not jealous or upset. I know you've felt this way for a while. I would never try to influence you to change your mind or guilt you if you did accept Niall's way."

_Eric enveloped his hand around my own, and smiled, _"Although, I can't say that what Niall could offer would be anything like being a vampire."

"It's best if I simply stay human, mostly," I replied, with a grin.

"I'm surprised Niall gave you a cluviel dor as well. They're quite rare," Eric commented.

"It's not actually from him. It was a gift from my fae grandfather, Fintan," I explained, "Niall just wanted to be the one to delivery and not Mr. Cataliades."

_Eric nodded, _"As I understand, it's good for one magical wish within a rather specific scope."

"That's about right. If you needed to, could you make a wish?" I should have questioned my great-grandfather more.

"No. The magic the fae use is impregnated with light and we vampires are with darkness. Not to sound so dramatic, but the two cannot cross and so your cluviel dor is useless to me. It's why you cannot use it to turn vampires human," he explained, "Is it well hidden?"

"Yes," I replied, "It's on my vanity among my Gran's old compacts and such."

"Just be careful with it, Sookie. Just because vampires cannot use it doesn't mean that another supenatural can't. I would especially be wary of your cousin, Claude. I would use caution with the Were as well," Eric advised.

"I'm more concerned about Claude than Alcide," I sighed, "I can't imagine what he would do with the cluviel dor."

"I can call a tracker to see if he was in the area," Eric offered.

"I thought you would have smelled his scent if he had been near the house," I wondered.

"Perhaps, but Claude knows I live here. He could have masked his scent with the rain," he reasoned, "I will call my best tracker."

"Thalia?" I tried to recall.

"She's good, but, I know someone better," Eric paused, "my other child, Karin."

_I had very few things about Eric's second child. I could only wonder what she was like. I suppose my wondering was over since I would meet this vampire. _

"When will she be here?" I asked.

"Within the next two nights," Eric said with some thought, "I haven't spoken with her since before the Great Revelation. I don't know if she had settled down somewhere. She was a bit of wanderer. I will call her."

"I'll buy more blood then," I said in agreement.

* * *

Thanks for stopping by! I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I have some great motivation for this story. So, I'll be posting more soon.


End file.
